A Baby Together
by Twochicks
Summary: Molly and Charles happily married and expecting their first baby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello again. Thank you very much for your kind reviews for 'A Home Birth'. Here comes the rest. As I said before, there's no angst. Although I really enjoy reading it, so long as there's a happy ending, I just can't write it - because it would involve a plot and I can't think of any! I take my hat off to the brilliant writers on here who can and do. So if you want angst then this is not for you, but if you like lots of love and some humour then hopefully you may enjoy it - I hope some humou****r comes across in certain parts! I did try!**

**I'm rewinding to the beginning of Molly's pregnancy. It's not all finished, but I'm getting there, though it's not particularly lengthy. 'A Home Birth' has been slightly tweaked and will put in an appearance later along with Baby James obviously. **

**Sorry about the corny title, I had to get the word 'together' in there somewhere, given my other stories. Also it's become a bit of a game trying to get original dialogue in from the series - 'Sorry about that!' (See what I did there!) It does mean having to endure trawling through the episodes in the name of research from time to time and is of course nothing to do with lusting after a certain male fictional character.**

**All rights and apologies to the BBC and TG as usual.**

**In keeping with the series, there is some swearing.**

**By way of background, Molly and Charles have been happily married for two years. He is now a Major and she is a Lance Corporal. **

**Here is Chapter 1.**

One Friday Early Evening - 17 February 2018

Major Charles James turned the key in the lock, pushed open the front door and made his way into the house. It was silent and in total darkness; there being no sign of his wife Lance Corporal Molly James anywhere. He'd been away on exercise for several weeks and had missed her like mad; their separations never getting any easier. Switching on the hall light, he called out her name but there was no answer. He wondered where she was, given that he'd phoned her earlier in the day to tell her what time he'd be home. Usually, if he'd been away awhile, as soon as she heard his car pull up outside, she'd go and greet him throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. He'd kiss her back until they were both breathless and dizzy. It was one of the many things he loved about her, nearly four years down the line, and yet she was still always so pleased to see him, still so affectionate. So very different to his ex-wife Rebecca.

Dropping his keys down onto the console table, he eased his kitbag from his shoulders and put it down on the wooden floor in the hallway. He sat down on the bottom stair, took off his regulation boots and put them in the coat cupboard, along with his jacket. A quick search of the downstairs for Molly proved futile, so he climbed the stairs two at a time and made his way along the landing to their bedroom. He opened the door to find the room dimly lit by a bedside lamp. Molly was curled up fast asleep on their bed; a hand resting on her stomach, her hair spilled out across the pillow. He lay down on the bed on his side, propped up on his elbow facing her, watching her sleeping. She looked so peaceful and he fought an internal battle as to whether he should wake her. Eventually though, he couldn't resist, leaning in and kissing her forehead gently, whilst his fingers caressed the side of her face. She stirred beside him, then opened her eyes slowly adjusting them to the light. He was smiling at her, his eyes full of love.

"Missed you Molly James," he whispered softly, leaning in again, this time to plant a light kiss on her lips.

"Ditto," she murmured, just about managing a faint smile in return. "So glad you're home."

He pulled her close and began to nuzzle at the sensitive spot on her neck. "Mmm me too," he murmured seductively.

She knew his game and pushed gently against his shoulder, 'it' being the last thing she wanted right now. "I'm sorry Charles, not in the mood," she whispered. He raised his head and looked at her. His expression one of confusion and disappointment, big puppy dog eyes downcast. She'd have laughed if she was feeling ok but right now she felt far from it. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What time is it?"

He glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "7.30," he said.

"Shit, sorry. I meant to make you some dinner. I only came up for a quick nap but I guess I've slept for a couple of hours." She explained, struggling to sit upright on the bed. He helped her, plumping the pillow up behind her back and tucking the duvet in around her.

"You ok ?" His voice full of concern, as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and her pale face. She looked like she'd lost a little weight.

**"**Just been cream-crackered this week and moby dick," she yawned, noticing the confused expression on his face, then added, "Sorry sick."

Although slightly troubled, a half smile formed on his lips. She'd lived with him on the outskirts of Salisbury for nearly three years now, but she was still a cockney through and through and he loved her for it. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her right shoulder and arm as he kissed the top of her head. "Why didn't you say so on the phone? You got a bug or something?"

"I guess so," she murmured.

"Molls, have you eaten at all?"

She shook her head.

He tilted her chin upwards and cast his eyes over her face again. "Look you stay here and keep warm. I'll sort myself out. But maybe you should try and eat and drink something. Toast, tea maybe?" He said. She nodded gratefully at him and sunk back down on the bed. She was sound asleep again before he made it into the kitchen.

...

The Following Morning - 9am

Unusually for him, Charles slept in the following morning. When he finally awoke, he reached out for Molly only to find the space beside him empty. He got out of bed, running a hand through his thick curls and wandered across to the ensuite. He found Molly kneeling on the floor vomiting into the porcelain toilet, her hands clutching the bowl either side. Squatting down beside her, he pulled her long chestnut hair back out of the way and gently began to rub her back in a circular motion.

She lifted her head and turned to look at him. His eyes ran over her face. She looked worn out and beads of perspiration covered her forehead. He gently stroked her cheek in sympathy.

She stood up slowly, the room spinning around her, and moved across to the sink. She gripped the sink momentarily to steady herself, before splashing cold water on her face and washing her hands. She slumped back down on the floor again, arms folded on her knees, her head resting on her arms. He watched her, concern etched all over his face.

"You ok?"

She glanced at him sideways and gave him 'that look'.

_Shit, stupid question._

"Sorry Molls, shouldn't have asked that, " he said ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. Standing up, he poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. She took small sips. He sat down, his back against the bath, and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her to him. She burrowed her head into his chest, comforted a little by his embrace.

"Molls has it occurred to you that you might be pregnant?" he murmured softly. She didn't answer. "Why don't you do a test?" he urged, as he smoothed her hair. She shook her head.

"There's no point, I can't be pregnant. We've hardly been at it like rabbits, far from it. What with you and me being like ships that pass in the night. Anyway..." She stopped abruptly feeling another fresh wave of nausea coming on. "Oh God..." she scrambled off his lap to the toilet bowl and threw up yet again.

"Fuck. I feel like shit."

He waited for her to compose herself, before pulling her into his arms again and resting his chin lightly on her head.

**"**Look Molls, you know as well as I do, that once is enough." He lifted her head to look at him, before adding, smiling hopefully, "though now that we're both back home together for a while we can make up for lost time if you like."

She shot him that look - again.

There was no way she could even entertain the idea the way she was feeling right now. Apart from the crippling nausea she woke up to every morning, she was completely and utterly exhausted. She'd been struggling into work every day, then crashing out early in the evening. She really didn't have an ounce of energy left and continued to glare at him.

_Oops that was SO the wrong thing to say._

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, you can't blame a man for trying, " he said sheepishly. He stroked her face gently, smoothing her hair away from her eyes. "Molly, how long have you been throwing up for?"

"A week or so, I guess."

He sighed, "Then humour me, all you have to do is pee on a stick."

"Charles I'm not pregnant, it's just some stomach bug. There's one going around the garrison," she insisted, trying to convince herself.

He wasn't convinced - at all. Ever since he'd known her, she'd hardly ever been ill, rarely picking anything up. "Molly, is your period late?" He voiced what he'd been wondering outright. It was but she'd tried to push that thought to the back of her mind. She nodded, sighing slightly and dropped her gaze.

"How late? he persisted, struggling to recall when her last period was.

"Nearly three weeks," she supplied the information quietly.

"Molls, why haven't you done a test?"

"Well...I wasn't gonna do one without you. Besides..."

He interrupted her, an alarming thought crossing his mind in that moment that maybe she'd changed her mind. He needed to know, "Molly, don't you want a baby yet? I thought we'd agreed now is as good a time as any."

He recalled the conversation they'd had in bed, late one night. He'd been completely surprised and delighted when she'd asked him if he'd mind if she came off the pill and if they started trying for a baby. They'd been snuggled up to each other, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, her back against his chest. He hadn't been sure whether he'd heard her correctly and gently turned her round to face him. She'd repeated her request quietly and he'd smothered her with kisses, ecstatic that she'd finally voiced what he'd been so desperate to hear. Of course, they'd talked about it before, both agreeing that at some point in the future it was what they both wanted but neither mentioning a time scale. Molly had only just turned 24 and they'd only been married for two years. Whilst he hadn't wanted to wait out much longer, he understood if she did and he hadn't wanted to pressurise her.

The following morning, over breakfast, she'd gone into full military planning mode, talking about cycles, charts and optimum times of the month. She'd even gone so far as to make notes on the kitchen calendar as to when they should make themselves 'available' for 'Operation Baby James' as she'd code named it. He'd humoured her, nodding every now and again, until he'd tried to down a second cup of coffee. She'd taken it out of his hands and had promptly poured it down the sink, explaining in no uncertain terms that he needed to cut down on his caffeine intake if he was to ensure his 'missiles' were 'top-notch'. He'd pulled her into his arms, laughing, then telling her that there was nothing wrong with his 'missiles' but that now he was a Major he wasn't a fully functioning one until he'd had his second cup of coffee in the morning. She'd been about to launch into yet another one of her tirades when he'd reminded her gently that he'd been there, done that and got the T-shirt. She'd tried to protest but he'd silenced her, kissing her long and hard.

Since she'd stopped taking the pill, though, they'd had next to no time together both having been away on exercises one after the other - managing only one night of intimacy - the downside of being a military couple. She'd been disappointed; well to be fair, they both had.

His thoughts returned to the present and he lifted her chin so that he could look at her face, searching for clues as to exactly how she felt.

She smiled weakly at him. "Charles, I want a baby, our baby, more than anything," she sought to reassure him. "I'm just shit scared I guess. What if I can't cut it as a mum?"

He threw his head back and laughed out loud, much to her annoyance. He had a habit of laughing at her these days, whenever she doubted herself. When would she realise just how bloody brilliant she was? It only served to infuriate her though and she creased her eyebrows together in a hint of a frown and pouted, "Charles don't! I've been mulling this over since I started throwing up. It's been doing my nut in."

"Molly listen up! You'll make a wonderful mum. It's not as if you haven't had enough practice - what with your siblings and being Sam's stepmum. You're great with them and they all adore you. You must know that."

She smiled at the mention of Sam. She adored him too. They'd hit it off right from the very start, from the moment she'd met him all those years ago in the hospital when she'd joked about Charles and he'd laughed.

"Yeah, but having a baby's a whole different ball bag."

"You'll be brilliant." He squeezed her gently, kissed the tip of her nose and shifted her off his lap. He stood up, gingerly pulling her with him. Opening the bathroom cabinet, he reached inside for a test kit she'd bought a while back when she'd been in full 'planning mode.'

She stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. "Not now," she said.

'Why not?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks and I just want to spend the day with you, without having to think too much about...you know... stuff." She struggled a little over her words.

Although frustrated, he tried not to show it. After all, he couldn't complain - he'd told her before that she had a tendency to over-think things.

"When then?"

"Tonight."

"Promise?"

**"**Promise."

He reluctantly closed the cabinet and followed her out of the ensuite.

...

As it happened, they didn't get to spend the whole day together. She took herself off to bed mid-afternoon, consumed by an irresistible urge to sleep, and he spent some time in the garden - cutting back and tidying up. It wasn't until 6.30pm when she reappeared downstairs, having relaxed in a warm bath after waking. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner and she stood in the doorway watching, clad in her pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Hey," she said.

He glanced over in her direction, returning her greeting, "Hey yourself." He clocked her appearance, "So I take it the cinema is out then?"

She'd forgotten they'd provisionally agreed to go out subject to how she was feeling and began to apologise profusely. He stopped her, kissing her gently, then insisting, "It doesn't matter Molls."

Ten minutes later, they sat together on the sofa eating and watching a film on Netflix. Although, he'd cooked her favourite pasta dish, when it came to it she couldn't face it, opting for toast instead. It seemed to be the only thing she could keep down. She apologised yet again. When they both finished eating, he pulled her into his arms so that her back was against his chest with his legs either side of her. They both stretched their legs out. He slipped a hand underneath her pyjamas and stroked her stomach - wondering, hoping. They continued to watch the film in silence - well apart from the odd sniffle from Molly. Eventually, the credits came up and he turned her around to face him. Big fat tears were streaming down her cheeks and he did his best to rub them away. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are so pregnant Dawesy," he grinned broadly at her.

"Says who? I ain't done a test yet," she sniffed, breaking free from his hold. Retrieving yet another tissue from her pocket, she wiped her face.

"Molls you sat through most of that film sniffling and now look at you. Hard as nails Molly Dawes? I think not! - You're completely emotional. It wasn't even a real weepy!"

She was indignant, "I did not! And it's Molly James to you remember!"

He smiled again, his eyes softening at the sound of his surname coming from her lips, her surname, the surname her baby, their baby would have.

"Molls you did too. Like it or not you're pregnant. Face facts! You're hormonal, your period's late, you keep throwing up and you're tired all the time." He paused to see if what he said was registering, then continued. "A tenner says you're knocked up." He was desperate for her to do the test, not wanting to wait out any longer and he knew she wouldn't resist a bet.

"Ok you're on. A tenner says I'm not. Prepare to part with your cash Bossman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little on the short side.**

Chapter 2

Same evening - 15 minutes later.

Molly sat on their bed supposedly reading the pregnancy test kit instructions over and over. Well it must be over and over Charles figured, as she'd been sitting there looking at the leaflet for at least ten minutes. He stood by the tall chest of drawers, leaning over, one elbow on the top with the hand supporting his chin, the fingers of his other hand drumming the chest's surface - getting more and more impatient, as each minute went by. Eventually, she looked up at him, her eyes contemplative.

"Maybe I should wait until I can get a Doctor's appointment," she said.

Charles was bemused and mildly irritated to say the least. He really, really didn't want to wait out anymore. He held her gaze. "Why would you want to do that Molly?"

She waved the leaflet in his direction. "It says here, these tests are only 99% accurate."

"Molly!" Charles rolled his eyes in disbelief and walked over to her. He took the leaflet out of her hands, casting a cursory eye over it, then continued, doing his best to keep calm. "It also says they're as accurate as any test done at a GP's."

"Oh..." Molly said quietly, pausing for a moment. "Well p'haps I should wait until the morning. Mum told me she always did hers in the morning. Something to do with the pregnancy hormone being stronger in your wee then..."

_ For fuck's sake_. He took another look at the information, "Molls, it also says you can use a sample from any time of the day from the day your period is due." He glanced directly at her. "Did you actually read all of this leaflet? he asked, incredulous.

"No, not yet." She admitted, a little sheepishly.

He exhaled deeply, reminding himself that now was NOT the time to swear out loud, given that he might ... just might ... be about to find out that he was going to be a father again... hopefully... "Molly you're three weeks late."

She mulled things over, taking his comment on board, before querying, "Do you think I should pee on both sticks Charles?"

_OH my God_. He counted to ten. "Molly I really don't care if you pee on two of them or twenty. Just PLEASE ... do the test...for me..."

She bit her lip. "Charles. There's one problem with that."

He slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead, in frustration. "What Molly?"

She smiled at him, "I don't have twenty."

...

Five minutes later, Charles and Molly sat next to each other on the bed, waiting out for the result, neither saying anything. He was watching her, his face turned sideways, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. She was deliberately avoiding his gaze, twisting her wedding ring round her finger instead - a habit of hers when she was anxious about anything. He picked up on it, the penny finally dropping as to what that was all about earlier - _of course_ \- delaying tactics... nerves... He pulled her tiny frame into his lap, "Come here, it'll be fine," he said, his voice gently calming. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head affectionately. She relaxed a little in his hold, resting her head against his chest and breathing in the scent of him.

"Just so you know - one way or another - you're not coming near me until this bleedin' sickness stops and until I've got more energy, understood?" she murmured. He let out a half laugh and lifted her chin, so that she was looking directly at him.

"Understood Molls." He replied, before taking a quick peep at his watch and adding, "Times up, so...how shall we play this? Do you want to look first, me to look first or shall we both look together?"

"You look, I can't," she was trembling slightly now. It occurred to her how ridiculous she was being, but she couldn't help it. Was she really ready for this? To be a mum before the year was out, all being well. She'd thought it would take months to get pregnant not one night. She should have known though, that he'd have her knocked up in no time - Major Bleedin' Perfect - was there really nothing he couldn't do? She managed a half smile, in spite of her nerves, before burying her head in his chest again.

"Come on, off you get," he said, squeezing her gently and then pressing his lips to her head again briefly. She wriggled off his lap and sat back on the bed. He stood up and walked over to the tall chest of drawers where she'd laid the test down flat. Taking a deep breath, he glanced down at the white stick, his eyes alighting immediately on the plus sign in the small, rectangular window. A pure rush of unadulterated joy coursed through him and he felt his pulse begin to race with excitement. Outwardly though, he gave nothing away, standing stock still, remaining silent.

"Charles?" Molly enquired hesitantly, her heart beating rapidly, as she stood up behind him and placed a hand on his arm.

He turned around to face her, a brilliant smile radiating across his face. Scooping her up into his arms, he planted a kiss on her lips. " You owe me a tenner Molls, mission accomplished."

...

Charles lay on his side cuddling Molly in bed. She had her back to his chest, he had his arm protectively around her waist - his hand caressing her flat stomach. He nuzzled into her ear, then murmured, "Molly you ok with this, the baby I mean."

She wriggled round to face him, he was looking at her a little apprehensively, and she smiled at him. A warm, heartfelt smile. "Yes," she said simply.

"Are you sure?"

She sought to reassure him, "Yes. I'm more than ok really. I'm sorry I freaked out this morning."

He sighed, playing with a thick strand of her hair. "Well Molls I've gotta say I'm a tad disappointed."

"Charles?" She stifled a yawn, as her eyes scanned his. She wasn't sure if he was serious.

There it was that wounded puppy look. "Thought we might get to practise a little bit more Molly," he grinned.

"Well you've only yourself to blame. It's not my fault your aim's so good," she giggled, whilst stifling a yawn.

"Hmm, hit the target straight away, not bad for an old soldier, hey Molls." He winked, before turning his attentions to her collar bone, imprinting the sweetest of kisses. She moaned softly and he figured he'd push his luck, choosing to ignore what he'd agree to before, the hand that had been exploring her stomach now beginning to travel further south. She stopped it in its tracks. "Charles," she kissed him briefly, before continuing, "I'm sorry, not tonight please."

"I see now that I've knocked you up you don't want me anymore," He removed his hand from hers and brought it to his head, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He did his best to look thoroughly dejected.

"Charles James it's not that and you know it." She indulged him a little. "I'll always want you. I love what you do to me, how you make me feel," she whispered. "I'm just too bleedin' tired right now."

As usual she was nothing if not honest. The problem was the feeling was mutual; he loved what she did to him, how she made him feel too. Their sex life was incredible, right from the very first time in Bath four years ago. Both of them so intuitive of each other's needs and so incredibly loving and giving. In all the time they'd been together, their passion for each other had never dimmed. He'd only been away for a few weeks but he'd missed her so so much in every sense. He couldn't help himself, he reached out to cup her breast in his hand, "Molls you go to sleep, don't mind me, I'll amuse myself." She slapped his hand away and he turned on to his back momentarily, groaning in disappointment. She giggled and pulled him back towards her, yawning again before drifting off to sleep in his arms. He lay wide awake hugging her to him, distracting himself with thoughts of the future, delighting in thoughts of their baby, before finally succumbing to sleep.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Five weeks on - 12 weeks pregnant and counting**

**Wednesday 28 March 2018 - 1PM**

"Why do they call it morning sickness - it's a bit of a misnomer innit? I've been puking whenever and wherever." Molly sighed loudly, poking a cheese sandwich around on her plate, not sure if she could stomach it.

She was sat at a table in the canteen with her friend and colleague Corporal Liz Anderson. Liz had just returned to work from maternity leave and nodded her head in sympathy, "Mm-hmm I know what you mean." Then couldn't resist adding, "Misnomer? That word's a bit posh for you Molly James."

"Charles taught me it..." Molly paused, then winked mischeviously at Liz, "he's taught me the odd thing or two over the years," leaving Liz in no doubt as to what she meant.

Liz started to laugh.

"Though not recently, more's the pity," Molly added wistfully, gazing sideways out the window, her elbow on the table, her hand to her chin. "Bleedin' sickness..."

Liz touched Molly's shoulder rubbing it lightly. She really felt for her friend, having been there a year or so ago. "Fingers crossed you'll be passed that stage soon."

Molly looked back at Liz," I bleedin' well hope so," she said.

So your scan was ok then?" Liz prompted, feeling the need to change the subject for her friend's sake.

Molly's face lit up. "Yeah, it was all good, wanna see the pic?" she said, reaching down to the bag by her feet.

...

**Five weeks later - 17 weeks pregnant and counting**

**Friday 27 April 2018 - 9.00pm**

Charles and Molly sat up together in bed, side by side, both purportedly reading. Every so often she stole a quick glance at him, despite him seemingly refusing to look at her. She couldn't help herself, she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Finally she allowed herself to linger, taking in his features. He was so incredibly handsome improving with age if that was at all possible. After all, how could you improve on perfection? His day old stubble covered his chiselled jaw; his warm chocolate eyes followed the words on the page intently and thick wavy curls flopped down over his forehead. As he turned the page, he rolled his tongue around his mouth then bit on his lower lip. She stifled a moan and squirmed slightly, before continuing her silent observation. He was bare chested, his perfectly toned abs on display, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Only a pair of boxers between her and him.

Molly had stopped being sick a few days before and she no longer felt completely knackered. And yet she'd held back, resisting the urge to initiate anything in the bedroom, feeling embarrassed by her changing body. Tonight though, her resistance was shot to pieces. She was feeling as horny as hell and longed to run her hand through his hair, to trail her fingers across his chest, to kiss him all over, to wrap her arms and legs around him. She wanted him...so...so badly. It had been far too long. She desperately needed that sweet release that only he could give her. She put her book to one side, sighing loudly.

"What's with you tonight Molls?" He enquired, as he finally looked at her and took in her flushed appearance.

"Nothing. Just wondering, how many more pages you gonna read tonight?" She gestured to the book in his hand.

"Why? Don't tell me you want the light off already? Molls, apart from the odd night out with the lads, this is my only form of night time entertainment these days. There's nothing decent on TV and anyway I'd rather be with you up here than downstairs on my own, even if we are just reading," he said a little too grumpily.

He couldn't help himself. It was the truth after all. Not having had any 'action' in the last few months, he'd been devouring books at night. Anything to keep his mind off what he so desperately wanted but couldn't have. The enforced abstinence had been going on for what seemed to him like forever. Oh he'd gone without for months on end before, following his split from Rebecca and in addition to being an occupational hazard of being in the army. This current dry spell was proving to be particularly difficult though. He went to bed with Molly every night, spooned against her tiny frame, holding her in his arms for fuck's sake. Subjected to the worst form of torture. Wanting her. Needing her. Desperate to make love to her. Yet knowing that he had to wait out. It wasn't her fault; he knew that. She'd been pretty poorly, vomiting at all times, completely lacking in energy and falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow most nights. On a couple of occasions in the early weeks, he'd tried to initiate sex and they'd got so far before she'd had to extract herself from his arms and run to the loo, throwing up. From then on, he'd given up, not touching her in that sense. Yet it was so.. so... hard... especially now. She was four months pregnant and, despite her protestations to the contrary, she looked more beautiful than ever and so incredibly sexy; her stomach slightly rounded, breasts full, skin glowing, hair shining. He was loath to admit it, but he was feeling increasingly sexually frustrated day by day. How much more was he supposed to endure?

"You sulking?" Molly giggled, interrupting his thoughts.

"No...well maybe just a bit," he pouted, then turned back to read his book.

Moments later she climbed onto his lap, straddling him and took the book out of his hands, dropping it onto the floor below. He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, taking in her appearance. Her eyes were sparkling and she was looking at him with what he recognised as unbridled lust. A look he hadn't seen in a while.

His mouth broke out into a big grin. "Molls?"

She smiled back at him, "Yes Charles?"

"Does this mean you're feeling better?" He offered up a silent prayer.

It was answered. She leaned in, her mouth hovering close to his,"Yes Charles. Now you gonna want that bleedin' book back or do you wanna return to our preferred form of night time entertainment?"

He answered her with a kiss...

"Molly take this off, let me look at you please," he breathed against her mouth eventually, his hand tugging at the T-shirt she was wearing. Since finding out she was pregnant, she'd taken to wearing his T-shirts in bed instead of being naked. They practically drowned her but she didn't care. He hadn't objected either, for a whole different reason; it being slightly easier on him seeing her covered up whilst he couldn't have her. Now though he wanted to see her, every inch of her.

"Charles I..." she hesitated, feeling self-conscious and not really knowing what to say.

"Molls, what's the matter?" He was staring at her intently, needing an answer.

"I just... Nothing...it's... I just feel fat ok." She managed to voice her insecurity, but cast her eyes downwards refusing to meet his gaze.

He lifted her chin, so that she had no choice but to look at him.

He didn't laugh this time as he took in the look of anguish on her face. "Molls you're not fat, you're pregnant with my baby," he said smiling, loving the sound of those two last words. He stroked her cheek gently and continued, trying to reassure her, "Trust me you look radiant these days."

Silence.

His eyes searched hers. "Molly you're my wife, don't hide away from me. Don't you have any idea just how desirable you are? How much I want you?" he said huskily.

She didn't answer.

"Then, let me show you...please" he pleaded, his voice by now thick with longing. He placed his hands on the t-shirt and hesitated just for a moment. "Molly?" She nodded her consent and he pulled it upwards, over her head and dropped it onto the floor. Her body now exposed, his eyes travelled down her torso and her pulse quickened. He gasped, as he took in her rounded full breasts and the slight swell of her stomach. He was overcome, completely in awe of her. "Christ Molly. You're more beautiful than ever," he whispered.

He kissed her gently on the lips, a featherlight kiss that left her wanting more, so much more. He then flipped her backwards on the bed supporting her as he did so. She adjusted her position and watched him remove his boxers, taking in the sight of his maleness, already hard for her. She moaned in anticipation. He stretched himself out alongside her and propped himself up on his elbow, his hand supporting his head.

"Like what you see Molls?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. She nodded in reply, not trusting herself to speak. "Likewise," he murmured, as he bent his head to kiss her again.

...

They lay naked together side by side, their breathing slowly returning to normal. He leaned in kissing the slight mound that was his baby, before looking up at Molly. "You ok Molls?"

"Yes. I'm fine, more than fine. That was..."

"Fucking awesome?" he grinned cheekily.

She nodded smiling, her hand roaming absentmindedly across the taut muscles of his stomach.

"Well thank fuck it worked."

"What?"

"My infamous lip bite." Charles replied beaming at her again.

Molly was confused."What d'you mean?"

"You know...this..." He demonstrated his trait perfectly and she felt her heart skip a beat. "You've never been able to resist that Molly James."

"Oh so that was deliberate earlier was it Charles James? Think you're so irresistible do you?" She backed away from him slightly in the bed.

"Yep on both counts. And don't argue, I heard you moan and noticed you squirm earlier. About time you admitted it - you find me devastatingly handsome and sexy when I do that." He pulled her on top of him, grinning at her.

Sickness aside, he only had to look her with those warm chocolate brown eyes for her to find him devastatingly handsome and sexy but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Maybe," she acknowledged pouting, before moving slightly and tracing lazy circles on his chest with her fingers.

He caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him again.

"Oh I think more than maybe. I happen to know so. I'll try again shall I?" He rolled his tongue across his upper lip, before biting on his lower one.

She squirmed yet again, chastising herself silently, before pressing her lips to his. "Bastard!" she breathed against his mouth.

"Mrs James, that's sexy bastard to you," he laughed, returning her kiss. They locked lips, revelling in kissing each other again.

He let out a throaty laugh eventually, "Anyway Molls, desperate times call for desperate measures!"

She lifted her head and eyed him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean Charles?"

"You know, we hadn't done it...in a while, it's been ...well...a bit...difficult," he stumbled slightly over the words, not really sure if he should voice what he'd felt.

"I'm sorry Charles. If it's any consolation its been hard for me too. I just..." Her voice trailed off and she bent her head, unable to look at him, desperately struggling to squeeze back the tears that threatened to fall.

He felt a stab of guilt and turned her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Molly, sweetheart, you don't need to apologise ever. I've just missed you in that sense, that's all."

A tear trickled down her face.

_Shit she's upset._ He brushed it away with his thumb.

Molly sniffed slightly. "I've missed you an' all but I've felt lousy," she said defensively. He wasn't the only one feeling guilty.

"I know and I understand honest. And I'm sorry you've been so sick, really I am." He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, feeling bad that he'd ever raised the issue. He tried to rectify the situation, "Molly I can't help it if I can't get enough of you."

She rounded on him. "So you married me for the sex then." _Oh shit. Where did that come from?_

"No!" He protested, clearly indignant. "Don't ever think that. I love and adore you for who you are. With or without the sex."

"So the sex is obviously no good then, if you can take it or leave it?" She threw at him, unable to stop herself lashing out again. The conversation going horribly wrong. Tension between them now simmering and threatening to boil over, spoiling the intimacy they'd just shared.

"Molly!" A brief flash of pain registered in his eyes and he hung his head, shrugging his shoulders in defeat, "I don't know what you want from me."

"Charles I'm sorry. It's these bleedin' hormones. I'm all over the shop." A stray tear began to fall down her face and she brushed it away angrily.

Deep down he knew that but right now he wasn't going to risk a reply, given the mood she was in. He figured less said the better.

Silence.

"Charles?"

Still nothing.

"Charles! Talk to me please."

"Tell me what to say Molly, because I can't go wrong then, " He half joked, a tentative smile forming on his lips.

It had the desired effect, immediately easing the tension that had arisen between them. She smiled back at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and bent her head to his, "Nothing. Just kiss me again ok."

He was only too happy to oblige.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks for your lovely reviews. Glad you seem to be enjoying this, it's been a lot of fun to write. Still a way to go before Baby James comes into the world - for now though some 'pillow talk'. Hope you like it. (Natalie - Charles' family will be putting in an appearance in a couple of chapters' time. Stay with me!)**

**Saturday 12 May 2018 4pm**

**19 weeks pregnant and counting**

Molly and Charles lay snuggled up together in bed, sated from their afternoon's entertainment. It had been a miserable, dull day, weather wise; the rain having hammered down off and on for much of it. Charles had been secretly relieved when Molly had suggested that they abandon their planned shopping trip into town. His relief turning to delight when she'd suggested that perhaps the afternoon could be better spent doing something they both enjoyed instead, especially as they still had some catching up to do.

She was now curled up in the foetal position, her back to him. He was propped up on his side, one hand supporting his head, the other toying with her hair. His mind began to wander, recalling their first Christmas together with his family in Bath. He remembered how Molly had cuddled his brother's baby daughter and how he'd dared hope that they'd have their own baby one day. Molly had clocked him looking at her, guessing what he'd been thinking and had told him he'd have a long wait out. Funny that, he now surmised, the time they'd been together had flown by and in five months or thereabouts, if Lady Luck continued to shine on him, he'd be a father again and Sam would have a sibling at long last. He sighed happily, crossing his fingers, and she tilted her head up to look at him.

"What you thinkin' about?"

"Our first Christmas together."

"What about it?" she asked, turning her body around so that she was facing him. She looked at him intrigued.

"You cuddling Lucy on the sofa, Christmas night. I knew then, that I couldn't wait for you to have my baby and now you are."

"Mmm, I remember. You denied it though at the time."

"Yeah well. I didn't want to come on too strong," he began to wrap the thick strand of hair he'd been playing with around his finger, anything to avoid looking at her.

She began to chuckle.

"What?" he demanded, his tone somewhat stroppy, as he meet her gaze at last.

"Coming on too strong...Charles please, you proposed the next night!"

He felt himself flush with embarrassment and he looked away again, "Yeah, well it seemed like a good idea at the time and anyway I seem to recall you accepting my proposal without hesitation Mrs James - so it must have been!"

"Mmm well, you did give me the most beautiful diamond ring Charles. I wasn't gonna wait out to have this rock on my finger now was I?" She waved her left hand in front of him.

He adjusted her position so that she was lying alongside him and reached out to stroke her neat bump, before resting his cheek lightly on her hard stomach. "Do you hear that Baby James? Your mum only accepted my proposal because of the ring I gave her. Great hey!"

Molly began to giggle again, "Now that's not quite true Charles James. There was another reason."

He moved himself up towards her face. "Oh really, what was the other reason then?"

"You're bloody good in bed."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Molly James - you've got a cheek after what you said a couple of weeks ago. I should be throwing my toys out of the pram right now."

"Yeah well I've got an excuse, I'm hormonal Charles James." She moved to kiss him, but he backed away from her, frowning slightly, mulling over what she'd just said.

"What?"

"Only bloody good Molly?" He muttered, under his breath, sulking just a little.

"Okay, okay, bloody brilliant Charles."

He leaned in, his lips close enough to hers, that she could feel his warm breath on her face, "Now that I can live with, Mrs James."

He was about to kiss her, when her hand flew to her stomach. A look of complete surprise flashed across her face.

"What Molls?"

"That's weird, it feels like there's butterflies fluttering around in my stomach."

He grinned down at her, "that'll be Baby James, Molly."

"Oh... really?" she said, panicking a little - not completely convinced, "You sure?"

"Yes Molls. You know what Dawesy, for a medic, sometimes you're surprisingly dense about this whole pregnancy thing," the words were out before he could stop them. He steeled himself for the inevitable back lash.

Luckily for him, on this occasion it didn't come. She didn't seem to register his comment, too engrossed in what she was feeling inside of her. He was about to place a hand on her bump when she threw the covers off and clambered out of the bed. Walking to the full length mirror near the chest of drawers, she stood in front of it, her head slightly cocked, her eyes fixated on the reflection of her stomach, her hand on her bare abdomen. Her embarrassment over her naked body, having disappeared.

She turned around to look at him. "It happened again Charles, see if you can feel it too."

He didn't need asking twice and came and stood behind her, placing his hands on her stomach waiting patiently for any movement. She moved his hand slightly, pressing firmly and in a split second, murmured, "There, right there, did you feel it?" His heart swelled and he nodded, unable to speak, filled with the emotion of the moment. His eyes meet hers in the mirror and they smiled broadly at each other; their happiness bubbling over. Eventually, she rested her head against his shoulder and spoke, "Told a white lie, just now, Charles."

"Oh?"

"The ring wasn't the reason I accepted your proposal. I said yes because I knew that I loved you and would do so for always and wanted you to be the father of my children," her voice was a soft whisper.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her round to face him.

"Children as in plural?"

"Yes" she said simply, looking up at him, to gauge his reaction. He grinned then hugged her to him, delighting in the feel of their baby between them.

"You know before I met you, I wasn't sure if I wanted any, watching mum chained to the kitchen sink an' that all those years. But that's all changed and anyway with you it just feels right."

"Well I'm really glad you changed your mind Molly," he murmured into her hair, as he kissed the top of her head.

"So do you have a number in mind Molls?" he enquired, it having just dawned on him that they had never talked 'figures' before, just about having a baby.

"Well not as many as me mum and dad obviously. Dunno really. Maybe four - reckon your brother and Ellie have got it right. That way there'll always be someone around to play with. What d'you think?" She felt him gulp in surprise or shock, she wasn't sure which, and took pity on him, "That includes Sam of course."

He laughed in relief, "That's ok then."

She added as an afterthought, "Though just so you know, I'm not giving up work. Mum's managed working right enough as a TA."

"Molly, I get it and I wouldn't want you to."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. He switched off the bedside light and pulled her close. She snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest and feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"You know the next scan's a week away?" She titled her head, to look at him.

He nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking Charles."

He couldn't help it, teasing her gently, just as he had all those years ago at the FOB, "Oh dear that does sound dangerous Dawes."

She reached across him, flicking the bedside light back on. "It's James not Dawes." She pouted, glaring at him.

"Sorry Daw...James. Go on, what were you thinking?"

"Maybe we should find out the sex?"

"I thought we'd agreed we wanted it to be a surprise Molls?"

"Yeah, well, Sam's desperate to know and it will give him a chance to get over any disappointment if it's not what he's hoping for."

This was news to Charles. "What's he hoping for Molly?"

"A brother, I think."

"You think?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah well, he ain't exactly said so, but he keeps saying how cool it will be to have a brother to play nerf guns with 'an that."

Charles started to laugh. "Molls, he'll have a long wait out for that and besides I don't think he'll be disappointed either way. He only told me last weekend that it would be cool if he had a baby sister so that he could be the big protective older brother like his dad."

"Really? In what way exactly?"

"Vetting potential boyfriends when the time comes. He knows that's what I did for Emma."

She was intrigued; he looked like he had a story to share and she loved hearing tales from his youth. "Go on," she urged.

"Well... one Sunday afternoon, this spotty, hormonal-driven teen knocked for Em. She invited him in, took him into the kitchen and poured him a drink. I'd been upstairs revising and I came down to see who it was. Unluckily for him, he kissed her and put his hand on her chest just as I walked into the kitchen."

"What did you do Charles?"

"Well Tom was at med school by then, and Mum and Dad were out. I was 17 and the man of the house; Em was only 13 and this kid was 15. Did what any self-respecting older brother would do in the circumstances."

"Charles?"

"I punched him of course. Only problem was he fell and hit his head on the stone floor; he was out for the count. I broke his bloody nose in the process and trust me it was very bloody." He sniggered briefly at his own joke, before continuing. "In fact, the blood splattered up mum's then new drapes in the kitchen. She wasn't amused. Neither was Dad come to think of it. The kid was the headmaster's son of the grammar school I went to. I was in the first year of my A levels and Dad had a lot of begging to do. I think some money may have changed hands to stop me being excluded. There's certainly a dedication to my dad on the new science block they had built." Charles was laughing now, as much at the memory as the look of surprise on Molly's face.

"Shit. What happened to the boy?"

"Well, Em called an ambulance and they took him off to hospital, where they patched him up. He never came back to the house after that, never went near Emma again and studiously avoided me at school. Em wouldn't speak to me for weeks afterwards and I had to give dad my earnings from my Saturday job for months afterwards. I was grounded for six weeks. Missed the county's under 18s rugby semis and finals. Do you know what the worst of it was though?"

Molly shook her head, in disbelief, as much as anything.

"Mum and Dad made me write him a letter of apology!"

Molly was vaguely horrified by the whole confession, and even more so by his last remark. "Charles!" Her mind was working overtime and she looked down at her bump. "Let's hope it's a boy then. Sam's so like you, Rebecca will be mortified if he ends up flooring his sister's boyfriends."

Charles shook his head, sniggering yet again. "Nah. Rebecca would understand. Her older brother decked some equally spotty, hormonal-driven teen once, for being over friendly with her. Didn't put the boy off though."

"Really, who was that then?"

"Me!" Charles doubled up with laughter this time and she shook her head in mock outrage.

Once he'd composed himself, Charles placed a hand protectively on Molly's stomach and began trailing circles across her baby bump. He bent his head and began to bestow sweet, soft kisses all over her abdomen. A soft moan escaped her lips, at the exquisite sensations he was creating inside her. Pausing briefly, he looked up at Molly, a smirk on his face, "Anyway Molls, if this little one turns out to be a girl, Sam won't be the one flooring spotty teens..."

Molly knew what was coming next and murmured, "Mmm, that'll be you again, I take it."

"Absolutely," he breath against her skin, returning to the task in hand again, this time his mouth edging south.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in posting this one. Hadn't thought about writing a chapter on the scan but a couple of you mentioned it so I thought I'd give it a go. Not really happy with it but I've tried. It's been a long time since I've had a baby ultrasound scan, so please accept my apologies for any blinding errors. Oh and this should not be relied on as medical advice to get a sleepy baby moving in the womb. It's just what came up after a google search. I've no idea if it's what is suggested these days.**

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing.**

** Tuesday 22 May 2018 - 7.30am**

**20 weeks pregnant and counting.**

Molly and Charles sat at the kitchen table opposite each other, both eating breakfast. Well, Charles was eating breakfast whilst Molly was indulging in her latest pregnancy craving. Charles shook his head as Molly chewed her way through her second raw lemon of the morning, "How the hell can you eat that?" he asked incredulously, scrunching his nose up in complete bewilderment.

Molly paused mid chomp, unwilling to remove the 'offending article' from her lips. "You should try one, they're a lot better for you than that shit you're eating," she mumbled between chews, as Charles began to lift another spoonful of a certain cereal to his mouth. She'd not touched it in months having developed a complete aversion to it early on in her pregnancy.

He stopped the spoon in mid-air. "This shit, as you call it, was instrumental in bringing us together Molly," he smiled, winking at her.

"Oh, why was that then?" Molly replied feigning innocence, knowing full well what he was referring to.

He carried on eating, speaking with his mouth full. "The day you went on R&amp;R you let me dip my spoon in your bowl remember?"

"And?"

"Well, you'd never shared your breakfast with anyone else all tour so I figured you must feel something for me like I did for you and it gave me the courage to ...well you know..."

"What?"

"Hold your hand in the med tent at the FOB."

"Hmm steady on soldier. And there was I thinking you only did that to make sure I bought you back them bleedin' coffee capsules."

"Well yeah... there was that."

"Oi!" She went to punch him playfully and he caught her hand in his, interlacing his fingers with hers, caressing them gently. They watched their hands together entwined, recalling the moment they'd shared at the FOB.

"Love you Dawesy." His voice was a soft whisper as he leaned across the table to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Love you too Bossman."

Glancing at his watch, he reluctantly let go of Molly's hand and stood up, picking up his bowl and spoon. He began to wolf down its contents as quickly as he could, pausing briefly to ask.

"What time's your appointment again Molly?"

"11.30, you'll be there this time won't you?"

"Yep, I said I would didn't I?" He finished downing his second shot of coffee and began to load the dishwasher, his back to her.

"Yeah well you ain't exactly got the best track record as far as these things go," she said quietly.

He turned around to face her, folding his arms across his chest as he did so and exhaling loudly. His irritation evident when he responded. "Come on Molls...that's not fair...I couldn't exactly attend Rebecca's scans now could I having been deployed? And there was no way I could get out of that meeting for your first one either. You knew that."

"I'm sorry ... I ... it's just that I'd really rather not have to go through this one on my own Charles. I'm shitting myself as it is." She stood up and began to clear away her bowl, her hand trembling a little as she did so. He pulled her to him, enveloping her in his arms and holding her tight. She felt herself relax slightly.

"Molly, I know, I'll be there I promise." He murmured soothingly, as he kissed the top of her head. "Listen Molls, do you want to know the baby's sex if they can tell?" he asked, in an effort to make her less anxious.

She raised her head to look at him, searching his eyes for something, still really unsure_. What does he want? _She took a gamble. "Yes...you?"

"Me too," he lied.

...

Charles finally made it into the antenatal clinic at 11.55; he'd been running late and the queue getting into the hospital car park hadn't helped either. He hoped to God that he hadn't missed Molly's scan but began to fear the worst when there was no sign of her. He enquired as to her whereabouts with the clinic's receptionist but she could only tell him that Molly had booked in for her appointment.

_Shit! She's gonna kill me if I've missed it._

He glanced around the nearly full waiting area once more, before taking a seat near a mother and toddler. The child was wobbling slightly on his feet, holding onto his mother's skirt with one hand and chewing on a large toy brick. He looked up at Charles, beaming in delight. Having discarded the brick, he began to move in Charles' direction, holding onto a chair between his mum and Charles for support. "Dada, Dada" he babbled animatedly, as Charles smiled at him watching his slow progress.

His mum leaned across and scooped him up in her arms. "I'm sorry it's the uniform," she explained. "His dad's a soldier too. He's been away on exercise for the last few weeks. I guess this little one's forgotten what his dad looks like."

Charles winked at her. "It's ok so long as my wife doesn't hear, I'm probably in enough trouble as it is. I should have been here at 11.30."

Just at that moment he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Hmm you're not wrong there Charles James. What time do you call this?" Molly uttered as if on cue.

He stood up, mouthing "Yep, I'm definitely in the dog house" to the woman. She nodded knowingly just as Molly reached his side, her antenatal notes in her hand. Charles pulled Molly into his arms, figuring an immediate apology was his only form of defence, "Molly, I'm really sorry. I got held up by the Colonel." He held his breath before asking,"Have you been in for the scan yet?"

"No, you're alright...luckily," she mumbled into his chest, comforted by the fact that he was here with her now. "They're running late, apparently one of the sonographers is off sick."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he hugged her gently before letting her go. He really hadn't wanted to miss the scan, as much for his sake as Molly's, being desperate to see their baby on the screen for the first time. They sat down next to each other, this time Molly smiling at the infant who was now standing up on his mum's lap blowing raspberries and giggling happily.

"So have you seen a midwife yet Molly?" Charles enquired.

"Yes she's just checked my weight and stuff and it's all fine," she answered, returning her attention to him. Her voice was a little shaky, betraying her nerves and she began to twist her wedding ring around on her finger.

"Good," he said as he took her small hand in his and began to rub his thumb in circles around her palm. "You ok?" he whispered, noticing that her palm was slightly clammy.

She removed her hand from his, shifting nervously in her seat, unable to look at him. "I'll be glad when it's over," she admitted honestly, intertwining her hands repeatedly in her lap as she fidgeted with them.

He placed a hand on her chin, moving her face gently towards him, his eyes meeting hers. He sought to reassure her. "Molly, it'll be fine I'm sure."

"You don't know that Charles," she said, consumed with the fear that the scan would reveal a serious abnormality. She voiced her thoughts, "What we gonna do if there's something wrong? I really don't think I could..."

She didn't finish her sentence as a voice called, "Molly James?"

...

Molly lay on the couch in the dimly lit room: her skirt lowered to her hips; tissue paper tucked in around the rim and her top raised to her chest. The sonographer had already explained the procedure and was now applying the cool ultrasound gel to Molly's rounded abdomen. Charles sat in a chair on the other side of the bed: his elbows on his knees; his hands clasped together, nervously watching and waiting out; keeping everything crossed that the scan would not detect any problems with their baby. He could feel his stomach churning, but gave nothing away, not wanting to let on to Molly that his mind too was now wracked with 'what ifs.'

"So have you felt any movement yet Molly?" The sonographer asked, interrupting Charles' thoughts.

"Yes," Molly replied, "for just over a week now."

"And today?"

"Yes, though nothing for an hour or so."

"Ok, I'll take a look," she said, somewhat matter of fact, as she began to move the probe slowly across Molly's stomach. Her attention drawn to the screen in front of her which was slightly turned away from both Molly and Charles. She'd already explained that she would carry out all the checks and measurements before showing them their baby's features and that Molly should try not to move. She continued to move the probe, pressing down hard on occasion and changing direction. After what seemed like an age, she spoke, "I'm sorry Molly I think I'm going to have to..." she began, before trailing off, moving the probe again. Charles glanced at Molly, noting the colour drain from her face. He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently and waited for the sonographer to continue, trying his utmost to remain calm. "No, it's no good, your baby is being a little uncooperative. It's fast asleep and doesn't want to wake up. Molly, I'm going to have to ask you to pop along to the cafe and have a drink containing some caffeine then come back in half an hour or so ok?"

Molly sighed slightly and nodded. "Don't worry," the sonographer said, as she began to wipe the gel off Molly's tummy. "This happens quite often. In my experience I've found the best way to get these babies going is for mums to have some caffeine or even chocolate." She moved away from the couch so that Molly could get up and rearrange her clothing.

"Oh and you could try a few gentle star jumps, preferably before the drink," she winked, as both Molly and Charles made their way out of the door.

Molly turned to Charles in the corridor. "Shit, I thought she was gonna say something was wrong then."

"So did I," Charles replied honestly, cradling her head in his hands as she looked up at him. "Come on, you'd better do as she ordered. 5 star jumps first then we'll head for the cafe," he said, before planting a brief kiss on her lips and letting her go. She sighed heavily, fidgeting uncomfortably on her feet, but otherwise making no effort to move. "What's up? he asked.

"Can't I just do the star jumps?" she said softly.

He adopted his Captain Stern Face stance, folding his arms across his chest and looking at her pointedly. "Molls, you heard what she said. You need to drink, she won't be able to do the checks if Baby James doesn't wake up. And anyway I could do with a coffee myself after that."

Molly moaned. "It's alright for you. I've been drinking on and off all morning 'cos of this blinkin' scan and sooner or later I'm gonna have to pee!"

...

Forty five minutes later.

"That's much better. Your baby's awake and in a great position for me now," the sonographer said. "As I explained, I'll take a good look to see how baby's developing, take some measurements and check out the placenta. Then you can see your baby," she smiled.

Molly and Charles sat in silence, their hearts beating fast. The sonographer slowly rolled the hand-held device around on Molly's stomach, pausing for a while every so often to record information. Charles sat in the chair, drumming his fingers on the armrest, looking down - seemingly fascinated with something on the floor. Molly sat back alternating between watching the sonographer and looking around the room. Eventually, Charles glanced up and their eyes meet. Molly smiled at him nervously, biting on her lower lip.

"You ok?" he murmured. She nodded unable to speak, feeling anything but ok. Apart from the anxiety she was feeling about the scan, she now desperately needed to pee. She mentally crossed her legs, willing herself to hold on.

"I love you Molly James for always." His voice was soft and low and his words gentle and comforting.

She smiled and held out her hand and he covered it with his own, rubbing it gently. Some of the tension in her body began to ease.

Fifteen minutes later, the sonographer looked up at Molly smiling. "Right that's all done. I'm pleased to tell you that the measurements indicate that baby is developing normally and I cannot see any signs of foetal anomalies."

Charles sighed loudly, his relief palpable. Molly's even more so. "Thank fuck for that!" she burst out, unable to stop herself, then added, "Shit! Sorry!...Oh hell!" Blushing scarlet Molly buried her head in her hands, while the sonographer chuckled quietly. Charles stood up from the chair, leaned over the couch and took Molly's hands away from her face. Their eyes met and they grinned at each other. He bent his head, kissing her tenderly.

"Ahem...Molly...Major James...would you like to see your baby?" The sonographer eventually asked, bringing Molly and Charles back to reality, as she turned the moniter to face them. It was Charles' turn to speak. "Er sorry, yes please," he nodded. Molly and Charles turned their heads towards the moniter, watching transfixed and welling up, as the black and white picture of their baby filled the screen. Silent tears began to stream down their cheeks as they gazed in complete awe at the baby they'd created together. It was a truly wonderful sight. Molly sniffed quietly, whilst Charles gasped as the baby's face came into view; it was quite simply adorable. They looked back at each other, both smiling sheepishly - both in the same emotional state as each other. The sonographer handed them a box of tissues, then began to point out the various features of their baby, zooming in at times on the image. She stopped suddenly, "I can't be 100% certain but I'm pretty sure. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Molly and Charles sneaked a peep at each other, before turning to the sonographer. "No!" they cried in unison.

It was as if they'd read each other's minds, both now knowing instinctively what the other wanted - Baby James' gender to be a complete surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello thank you again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter - a little on the short side but leads into the next one. A gentle reminder - contains swearing**.

Sunday 1 July 2018 - 26 weeks pregnant and counting - Early Morning

"Shit, shit, shit!" Molly stood sideways on in front of the mirror in their bedroom, and cursed loudly. She was struggling to do up the zip on her skirt but, no matter how much she breathed in and how hard she pulled, she couldn't manage it - thanks to her ever expanding baby bump.

Charles hung back knotting his tie, refraining from offering Molly any help. He figured if she wanted his help she'd ask for it. In any case, he couldn't see how the zip was ever going to do up in a month of Sundays given that the skirt wasn't a maternity one, even if it was two sizes up from what she usually wore. He tried his damnedest not to snigger, not wanting to antagonise her, given the current mood she appeared to be in.

She slumped back down on the end of the bed in frustration, her head in her hands, and muttered another string of more colourful expletives under her breath. He couldn't help it, the snigger he'd been trying to stifle erupted into a hearty laugh. She glowered at him, as he came and sat beside her on the bed still laughing.

"It ain't fuckin funny you know. Nothing fits and it's all your bleedin' fault!" She practically spat the words out at him and he looked downwards trying desperately to contain his laughter, which only served to wind her up even more. She shoved his shoulder and poked her tongue out at him.

According to Molly 'everything' was his fault these days. Whilst he knew it wasn't, he also knew better than to argue. He mumbled an apology instead, "Sorry Molls."

"You're gonna have to go without me, I've got nothing to wear." She sighed heavily.

"Molly you can't not go, you're one of the godmothers and you do have something to wear - that maternity dress you ordered online remember? Especially for today wasn't it?" He reminded her, risking a sideways glance in her direction. Seconds later, he really wished he hadn't.

Narrowing her eyes, she scowled at him, before reaching behind her, picking up a pillow and lobbing it at him. "What the dress that bears more than a passing resemblance to a tent and that makes me look like I've swallowed a bleedin' beach ball ?" She hissed, clearly annoyed at his suggestion.

He couldn't help it; he nodded briefly before realising his mistake. _Oops._

"Thanks a bunch Charles!" She ran her eyes up and down the length of him. "It's all right for you, Major Bleedin' Perfect."

The compliment she'd paid him went over his head, as he struggled to find the right words to appease her. "Molly I...shit... I'm sorry...I didn't mean that. I just meant we were both talking about the same dress okay. Besides we're going to a family christening and at least two of Emma's guests are heavily pregnant, so you won't be alone."

"Meaning WHAT exactly Charles James?" She glared at him.

He didn't bother with an answer this time, knowing whatever he said, he'd be in even more trouble. He opted to distract her with a kiss instead; his lips soft and teasing. She parted her lips beneath his and allowed him to deepen the kiss, enjoying the moment between them, before remembering she was meant to be peeved with him. She pushed him away and got off the bed, sighing again. "Help me get the bloody thing on then please," she mumbled, as she applied more lip gloss and then brushed her hair. He stood up and retrieved the dress from the wardrobe, placing it carefully down on the bed. He didn't see what the problem was. Ok so he was no expert when it came to maternity wear but the dress looked pretty gorgeous to him. He stood half watching her, as he applied the cuff links to the button holes on his shirt sleeves. She wriggled out of the offending skirt and blouse and dropped them on the floor in disgust. A faint smile pulled at his lips. He whistled softly and felt one of his body parts twitch as he caught sight of her in the new lace lingerie he'd bought her the weekend before. It was the first time he'd seen her in it and was so preferable to the over-sized granny knickers and plain maternity bras she seemed to favour these days. Not that she didn't look good in them; she'd looked good in a sack, he conceded to himself. Turning her round to face him, he rested his hands gently on her shoulders as his eyes roamed over her body in admiration. She'd only expanded in the right places. Consequently, the briefs fit snugly under her beautiful bump and the bra showed off her full breasts to perfection. He turned her to the mirror again, coming behind her and encircling her rounded abdomen with an arm. He swept her hair to one side with his free hand and dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder, before resting his chin there. "Molly don't you see what I see?" He murmured.

"What some fat fuck?" she grumbled, shrugging her shoulders, still self-conscious and embarrassed by her ever changing body.

He lifted his head and raised her chin up with his fingers; meeting her eyes in the mirror and holding her gaze. "Molly, you're not some fat fuck. You're my stunningly gorgeous, sexy, pregnant wife, whom I happen to adore and if we didn't have to attend this christening today I'd happily spend every single second showing you just how much."

He felt her relax in his arms, as she whispered, "Have I ever told you what an absolute sweetheart you are Major James?"

He smiled at her warmly, "Yes, Mrs James, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"You're an absolute sweetheart and I adore you too," she mouthed, reassured by his love for her, as her hand came to rest on his.

He cupped her left breast in his free hand, stroking her nipple gently through the lace material and teasing it into a hard peak. Bending his head, he nuzzled into her neck, before nibbling on her earlobe. She could feel her pulse quickening and her stomach flip, but stilled his hand nevertheless, "Charles if you carry on doing that we'll be late and as godparents of Emma and Matt's baby, we really need to be on time," she warned.

"How about a quickie Molly?"

"No! We've got to pick Sam up on the way remember?"

"Molls after you've had this baby, we won't find the time and we'll be too knackered, trust me," he persisted.

She wasn't convinced and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe in the first few weeks, but I reckon we'll get our mojo back soon enough."

He made no effort to move away. Instead, his fingers continued to tease her.

"Charles!"

He reluctantly dropped his hand and let her go, but not before murmuring huskily, "Fine, we'll continue this tonight, okay."

She turned her head and smiled at him, her face flushed and her green eyes sparkling. "I'll look forward to it," she promised.

"Good!" He planted an all too brief kiss on her lips and proceeded to help her into the dress, doing up the zip on the back with ease. Again, he turned her round to face him and she took his breath away once more. She'd applied a minimal amount of makeup, her glowing skin not needing anymore. Her eyes were shining and her lips rose pink. Her glossy chestnut brown mane fell in loose ringlets down past her shoulders towards her bump. The floral silk maxi dress draped beautifully across her pregnant figure and cascaded to the floor, complimenting her lightly, sun-kissed skin perfectly.

"Yep, definitely no tents or beach balls anywhere. Just one very pretty dress and one breathtakingly beautiful Molly," he grinned.

She beamed at him again. "Charles don't forget your suit jacket," she said as she lifted it from the chair and passed it to him. He put it on and turned to face her. "So am I acceptable as a godfather to Em's baby?" he asked.

"Hmm not so sure about that. I can't help thinking you'll lead him astray when he's older, but if you mean how do you look, then drop dead gorgeous as usual," she smiled, unable to take her eyes off him. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips before regrettably forcing herself to sit back down on the bed and continue getting ready. She gathered the folds of the dress to one side and he crouched down on the carpet in front of her, helping her into her heels. He pulled her gently to her feet and she picked up her bag and wrap whilst he grabbed the christening gift. Taking hold of his free hand, she entwined her fingers in his and together they walked hand in hand down the stairs.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day

After the christening service, the party decamped to a nearby country house hotel in the heart of the Cotswolds to wet the baby's head and have lunch. Bibury Manor, originally a rambling farmhouse, was a luxury, family friendly hotel built from traditional golden cotswold stone. It was the perfect venue with two very different but excellent restaurants, an award winning spa, plenty of space for guests to mingle inside and out and huge grounds and a play zone for children to explore and run around in.

It was 3pm. Having eaten lunch inside, most of the guests were now occupying tables outside on the terrace making the most of the glorious weather; Molly and some other members of the James family included. She was sheltered under a parasol reading a story to Lucy, her brother in law Tom's eldest daughter. Lucy absolutely adored Molly, always making a bee-line for her whenever she saw her. Lucy's younger sister Amelia was holding onto her mum Ellie's fingers, wobbling a little on her feet but determined to take a few steps and stand for as long as possible. Whilst keeping an eye on her youngest daughter, Ellie was chatting to Penny, Charles' mum, who in turn was cuddling her three month old grandson Ned, the subject of the christening. He was fast asleep, having recovered from the ordeal of water droplets being sprinkled over his forehead in Church. His parents, Emma and Matt, were mingling with their guests whilst the James men including Charles had disappeared into the hotel bar to talk to Matt's dad and brother and get another round in. Sam and his cousins Will and Archie had disappeared into the meadow at the bottom edge of the immaculately mown lawn.

"Open the door. Up the stairs, oh no!" Molly cried dramatically as she finished reading 'We're Going on a Bear Hunt' for the second time. She pulled a face at Lucy, pointing to the final picture. "Where's the bear Lucy?"

Lucy giggled, pointing to the bear. "There, there! Naughty bear! Again, again! Please Molly."

Ellie glanced over in their direction, smiling in sympathy, "Sorry Molly, it's her favourite book at the moment."

"It's fine Ellie, honestly," Molly replied, as Lucy clambered off her chair and wriggled onto Molly's lap. It really was no hardship for Molly. She adored Lucy too. Lucy, who had only just turned four, had a fantastic personality. She was inquisitive, extremely smart, and fun - not to mention feisty and fiercely independent at times. Oh and she could hold her own against her older brothers and Sam. Although only related to Molly by marriage, Charles often joked that she must have some of Molly's blood running through her veins somehow - they were so similar in temperament.

Molly began reading the story again as Lucy poured over the pictures. They were both so ensconced in the book, that neither of them noticed Charles returning from the bar, carrying a tray of drinks. The sight of Lucy sitting sideways on Molly's lap while resting her head on Molly's chest, brought a smile to Charles' lips. Molly was such a natural with children and he couldn't wait to see her cuddling their baby. Not long now, he mused happily.

Charles reached the table and put the tray down. Molly looked up at him smiling and he pressed his lips to hers briefly. He handed the drinks out before sitting down in the chair that Lucy had vacated. He pulled his niece into his arms. "Come on Lu, your uncle Charles needs a cuddle too." Lucy obliged, throwing her arms around Charles hugging him tightly, before spying her orange juice on the table. She reached out for the glass and took a sip carefully, before putting the glass back on the tray and peering at Charles intently.

"Uncle Charles, how do babies get into mummies' tummies?"

Molly and Charles exchanged alarmed glances.

"Ask Grandma she'll tell you." Charles replied eventually.

"I did. She said some big bird called a stork brings them but I think she's wrong. You never see birds flying around carrying babies do you?" She looked up at the clear, blue sky, as if to prove a point, and Charles automatically followed her gaze. "See!" she said triumphantly, before locking her eyes on Charles again. She was all expectant, waiting for an answer. When he failed to respond, she prompted him, "I'm asking you, because Daddy didn't know and said you would, because you know everything."

Molly stifled a laugh, then mouthed, "Get out of that one Charles James!"

Charles smiled sweetly at Molly, as he responded to Lucy. "Well I'm sure your Auntie Molly can explain better than me. After all, she's the one with your baby cousin in her tummy."

Molly opened her mouth to argue but suddenly, Sam, Will and Archie came bounding across the lawn, nerf guns in hand, distracting Lucy. She wriggled off her uncle's lap, briefly kissed Molly's tummy, then scampered over to join the boys. Both Molly and Charles' jaws dropped, watching in complete astonishment, as Lucy intercepted Archie, wrestled him to the ground and stole his nerf gun. She ran off giggling, the boys allowing her a head start then following in hot pursuit.

Charles turned to his wife. "What have you been teaching that child now Molly?" he raised an eyebrow, in mock disapproval.

"Nothing," Molly replied in all innocence, then smiled and indicated to Charles to turn back round. Much to their amusement, Lucy was now giving the boys a run for their money - squealing in delight, firing nerf darts randomly right, left and centre.

Charles loosened his tie and took a sip of his cool beer. He'd taken off his jacket earlier, the summer's day being particularly hot. The sun was beating down relentless and he looked at Molly, wondering how she was coping with the afternoon heat.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned, as he took in her flushed appearance.

She nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

"We can go inside if you want Molls, it's a lot cooler in there."

"No, I'm fine really. It's fun watching them lot enjoying themselves." She nodded her head in the direction of the young James family members. "Do me a favour though, please. Take these bleedin' heels off me will you? My feet are killing me."

He flashed her a comforting smile and did as she requested: raising her legs; removing her heels and placing her bare feet in his lap. Observing that they were slightly swollen, he began to massage them expertly with his thumbs and forefingers.

"Mmm thanks Charles that's just what I needed," she murmured her appreciation, tilting her head back slightly and closing her eyes, as she revelled in the feel of his soothing hands on her aching feet.

"Happy to be of service Mrs James," he replied, before adding. "Speaking of which, let me know when you want to make tracks."

Molly's eyes flew open and she giggled, before glancing at her watch. "Shush Charles James, we can't disappear yet," she whispered.

"Why not Molls? We have the perfect excuse," he pleaded, lowering his voice only slightly.

"Because it ain't right Charles, it's far too early. Besides, I love being with your family and Sam's having a fab time. We can't take him away yet," she hissed.

Just at that moment, Charles' dad Robert strolled out of the French patio doors, drink in hand, closely followed by Tom, Charles' brother. Robert rejoined his wife at the adjacent table and watched Amelia taking some tentative steps.

"You guys still here?" Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise, as he approached Charles and Molly. He pulled over a vacant chair and sat beside Molly. "Thought Charles would have have whisked you half way home by now Molly or at the very least to one of the bedrooms upstairs, for some R&amp;R before your baby's born." He nodded his head in the direction of the upper floor of the hotel. "Ellie and I stayed here for our anniversary in May without the kids. Take it from me, the bedrooms are VERY comfortable and the spa and restaurants are excellent too. Perfect for some 'quality time' together without fear of interruption." His face lit up as he smiled fondly at the memory, glancing over at his wife as he did so. She caught his eye and smiled back.

"Now that's an idea, how about it Molls?" Charles asked hopefully, grinning at Molly as she blushed scarlet.

"Charles!"

"I guess that's a no then," Charles sighed in disappointment. He addressed his brother, his tone somewhat petulant. "I've been trying to persuade her it's time we headed off home but for some bizarre reason, she seems to want to spend more time with you lot."

"That's because she has good taste Charles, though it must have deserted her temporarily the day she agreed to marry you," Tom teased.

"Hmm the same could be said of Ellie, hey Tom."

Molly giggled at the playful exchange between the two brothers.

"Charles we will all know Ellie married me for my good looks, charm and personality. Why Molly married you is anyone's guess...pity perhaps?"

Charles opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted by Amelia, who was gingerly inching her way in his direction, under the watchful eye of her grandad. Charles scooped her up in his arms and began to tickle her, whilst Robert rejoined his wife at the adjacent table.

"So how's my favourite sister-in-law?" Tom asked engaging Molly in conversation.

"Tom, I'm your only sister-in-law,"

"Molls, that's a minor detail."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Whatever! In answer to your question - "Postman Pat"!

"What?"

"Honestly Tom, what is it with you James men, don't any of you know any Cockney? Postman Pat - Fat!" Molly giggled at the bemused expression on Tom's face.

"Sorry Molls I learnt Latin at school not Cockney. Now listen...didn't that brother of mine, tell you how gorgeous you look today? Pregnancy clearly suits you."

"Yes he did, but I didn't believe him."

"Well he maybe a total arse at times, but..." Tom leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in Molly's ear, "and don't tell him I said so, he's right about that." They both laughed.

"Oi! I heard that Tom and stop flirting with my wife!" Charles looked over at his brother, creasing his eyebrows together in a fake frown. He knew he had nothing to get worked up about. Tom was totally and utterly besotted with his wife Ellie, but enjoyed an easy going friendship with Molly. Both often joining forces to take the 'mick' out of Charles. Their closeness didn't bother him. On the contrary, he was glad Tom liked Molly, as Tom had never really got on with Rebecca, calling her 'The White Witch' frequently behind her back - Rebecca's affair having been the final nail in the coffin as far as Tom was concerned. And besides, after four - on the whole - blissful years together, Charles had grasped the fact that Molly would never do anything to hurt him. She was open and honest about her feelings, and always had been. He trusted her completely and vice versa.

Tom chose to ignore his brother. "So how long until I'm an uncle again Molls?" he enquired, continuing their tete-a-tete.

"Three months, though if it wants to come a week or so early that's fine by me," she smiled, placing a hand on her baby bump and rubbing it gently.

"Make the most of these last few months Molly, it will fly by trust me." He held out his arms in front of him, as he noticed Charles leaning across towards him holding Amelia.

"This one's yours I believe. I think she's filled her nappy," Charles smiled sweetly at Tom, handing Amelia over and finally getting his own back.

Tom wrinkled his nose in distaste and groaned. He stood up holding a wriggling Amelia at arm's length and wandered across to Ellie to retrieve the changing bag.

Charles slid into Tom's now vacated seat and draped an arm around the back of Molly's chair, resting his hand on her shoulder. She raised a hand to his and he began to caress her fingers.

"Love you Dawesy," he whispered into her ear.

"Ditto Bossman, " she said.

She raised her head upwards slightly as he leaned in closer to kiss her gently and she parted her lips beneath his. He was savouring the taste of her again, her lips soft and sweet, when Matt dropped down in the seat opposite them. They broke apart reluctantly and Matt grinned at them.

"Don't mind me. Make the most of it you two lovebirds, once your baby's born there won't be anytime for smooching, trust me." He did his best to look all forlorn.

Charles looked at Molly wistfully. "Now can we go home?" he implored.

"What's that?" Emma queried, as she sat down beside her husband, holding her sleeping son in her arms.

Molly laughed, before partially filling Emma in on the conversation.

"Take no notice of Matt Molls, he's hardly deprived. Where there's a will, there's a way!" Emma nudged her husband playfully and he looked a little sheepish.

Molly tilted her head back towards Charles again, this time raising an eyebrow sardonically. He turned to his sister, "Thanks Emma, you are so not helping."

"Sorry Charles, you've lost me," Emma replied turning her attentions to her son, as he began to whimper.

...,...

It was another two hours before Molly and Sam could be persuaded to leave. For the last hour, Molly, Ellie and Emma had engaged in 'baby talk', Ned being passed between them for cuddles as they covered everything from night feeds to the first tooth. The men having made themselves scarce when the women had begun discussing the pros and cons of various breast pumps on the market. Charles had headed inside to the hotel's reception unbeknown to Molly, his brother's comments about the hotel at the forefront of his mind.

The entire James' clan poured into the hotel car park to wave Charles, Molly and Sam off. Fifteen minutes later, they were finally on the road, much to Charles' relief. As much as he loved his family dearly, he was looking forward to going home, spending some time with Sam and then finally, once Sam was in bed asleep, spending some 'quality time' with Molly. He hadn't been able to get the image of her, clad only in her new lingerie that morning, out of his head all day. He bit his lip in anticipation.

"What are you thinking about Charles?" Molly noticed and winked at him.

Charles peered into the rear view mirror. Sam had his head phones on and was listening to music on his iPod; his head bobbing from side to side in time. Still Charles wasn't going to take any chances.

He stole a brief glance at her, his voice low and seductive, "You know what Molly."

She grinned at him, teasing, "Might be too tired, by the time Sam's in bed Charles."

"Best get some shut eye now then Molls," he ordered, frowning, "I'm on a promise remember?"

"Mmm how could I forget?" She smiled, before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

...

9.30 pm

Charles strolled into the living room, having been upstairs checking on Sam. Molly was lounging on the sofa with her legs up, having changed into one of Charles' long t-shirts. She was picking at a bowl of blueberries and watching TV.

"Sam's out for the count Molls. Bed?" he enquired hopefully, taking the bowl out of her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Sounds like a plan Boss. I'm knackered. Reckon I'll be asleep before the springs hit the floor," she teased, whilst managing to keep a straight face.

Charles' face fell in disappointment and she took pity on him. "I'm joking Charles," she murmured softly, standing on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

"Molly James, you're too cruel these days," Charles replied beaming in delight, before lifting her up into his arms. "Oh and too heavy. I may have to trade you in for a more caring, lighter model!"

"You wouldn't dare!" She grinned, before adding, "Sam and the rest of your family would have something to say about that and you'd have to face the wrath of 2section and me nan."

He didn't answer straight away, contemplating his reply carefully, "Ok maybe not, though just so you know, it's only your nan I'd worry about. Her wrath? Fate worse than death Dawesy - guess I'm stuck with you for life." He pressed his lips to hers, before she had a chance to protest.

Minutes later.

Charles sat on the edge of the bed, watching her intently and waiting out. Molly was standing in front of the mirror, moisturising her face and neck, taking forever - or so it seemed. He never quite got why she even bothered. He'd asked her once, only to be told that it was alright for him - 'Major Bleedin' Perfect' - he didn't have to work at looking drop dead gorgeous. He'd promptly told her that she didn't either, but she hadn't believed him as usual.

She heard him sigh and she adjusted her gaze, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. They were dark and smouldering; a clue as to his feelings. She felt her stomach flip and her heart miss a beat.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna rip my clothes off me or something," she said softly.

His eyes roamed the length of her, "Well, I'm not about to apologise, you have that effect on me. Besides you're not exactly wearing much Molls and it wouldn't be a first time."

It was her turn to sigh, "Hmm don't I know it." She'd lost count of the times that he'd bought her new lingerie, only for it to be consigned to the bin after a first outing. She replaced the lid on the pot of moisturising cream and put it on top of the chest of drawers. She turned and stepped towards him and he placed his hands on her hips pulling her down onto his lap, sideways on. She wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the thick curls she found there and he placed a hand on her bump, rubbing it gently. They sat in silence, just drinking each other in. Eventually he bent his head to hers, kissing her gently. Her lips were soft and yielding, all the encouragement he needed to increase the intensity of his kiss.

Eventually, he tore his mouth from hers and began to tug the loose t-shirt she was wearing, up her torso and over her head, before dropping it down onto the floor. He grinned, both surprised and delighted to see that she was still wearing the underwear he'd bought her.

"You kept them on Molly," he said huskily, as his free hand stroked one of her thighs, inching it's way towards her lace knickers.

She leaned into him and they fell backwards onto the bed in each other's arms. She whispered into his ear, "Thought you'd have fun peeling them off Boss. Just don't rip them this time please."

"I'll do my best Molls," he murmured, before pulling her close and for once complying with her request completely.

...

Many thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this one. Let me know your thoughts. 'We're Going on a Bear Hunt' by Michael Rosen was one of my children's favourite picture books. I've lost count of the number of times I've read it over the years. All rights to Michael Rosen etc etc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies - I couldn't get this chapter to flow completely so it's a little 'bitty' if that makes sense. I hope it comes across as snapshots (as that's all I could aim for in the end) and reads ok.**

Friday 13th July 2018 - Afternoon

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going Charles?" Molly enquired for the umpteenth time, turning around to face him. He'd been evasive all week, giving her the barest of information, telling her only that she should pack some comfortable clothing, swimwear and a couple of 'nice' dresses._ Typical male._ She'd rounded on him. _ "_What the hell d'you mean by 'nice' dresses Charles?" she'd asked exasperated.

"Well... the one that you wore to the christening will do for a start," he'd suggested cautiously, having made sure he was out of her reach as he did so.

"What the one that makes me look like I've swallowed a beach ball?"

He'd learnt his lesson and this time hadn't answered, leaving Molly to reach for her laptop and order a maternity swimsuit and another 'bleedin tent' dress online.

It was 4pm. He'd come home early from work and the weekend bags were now safely secured in the boot. Molly persisted, "Come on Charles, spill. What are we doing this weekend?" Charles stood holding the passenger car door open for her, smiling sweetly in response to her question yet volunteering nothing - well apart from his usual quip when he was up to something.

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies."

"Charles!"

"Molly I told you, it's a surprise. Come on, get in," he urged, nodding towards the car's interior.

She sighed wearily. "Charles you know I don't do surprises, they don't suit me," she pouted, as she sank down into the seat.

"Well this one will," he grinned, closing the door behind her.

...

Nearly two hours later, Charles pulled the Audi into a parking space, put the hand brake on and switched off the engine. He turned to Molly. She was sound asleep, having drifted off in the car almost immediately. He touched her on the shoulder and shook her gently. She stirred slightly. "Hmm?" she murmured.

He leaned over, tilted her chin towards him and pressed his lips to hers briefly. "Come on sleepyhead, we're here," he said.

She opened her eyes to find Charles grinning at her and gave him a warm smile in return. "Where's here?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Bibury Manor," he replied, grinning back.

She turned away from him and peered out of the window, instantly recognising the hotel's surroundings.

"What are we doing here Charles?" She asked, looking at him again.

"Well... you did say it was 'proper nice' two weeks ago and I thought we both deserved some R&amp;R before the baby's born. So when you, Em and Ellie were discussing the finer points of breast pumps I went to reception to see if I could make a reservation. I got lucky, they'd had a cancellation. So Room 7, otherwise known as the Calcot Suite, is ours for the next two nights." He explained, still smiling. "Oh and you are booked into the Spa tomorrow for some 'Mum To Be' treatments. How does that sound ?"

She touched his face with her hand, caressing his cheek gently. "Perfect. I love surprises!" she winked.

She grabbed the door handle, opening the door slightly, before pausing and turning back to Charles. "Oh and I love you too," she said, beaming at him. He grinned back.

He retrieved the luggage from the boot and they walked along the gravel driveway towards the hotel.

She stopped him, just before the entrance.

"And another thing Charles."

"What's that Molly?"

"You are so getting lucky this weekend."

...

Molly made use of the ensuite facilities as soon as they got to the room. Thanks to the baby pressing on her bladder at times, she needed to pee far more frequently these days. She now stood poised by the door noting that the ensuite was not dis-similar to the family bathroom at her in-laws. A huge, deep free-standing bath took centre stage and his and hers sinks adorned a wall. Tongue and groove panelling complimented the styling. It was suitably equipped with luxurious toiletries, soft fluffy towels and two white towelling dressing gowns. She sighed happily.

Ma_jor Bleedin' Perfect's come up trumps._

She turned to leave and closed the door behind her, before stepping into the bedroom itself. It was huge and beautifully furnished, with a King sized bed, a comfy sofa, a writing desk and several chairs. Not to mention a flat screen TV, chest of drawers, bedside tables and wardrobes. Molly's attention was drawn to Charles. He was laying in bed bare-chested, flat on his back, his arms casually folded up behind his head, toned abs on display. The rest of him, no doubt naked, concealed by the crisp, white duvet. The clothes he'd been wearing slung haphazardly over a nearby chair. She wandered over to him, her hands on her hips, feigning irritation. "I thought you were gonna start the unpacking? " she said, trying desperately to suppress a smile.

"Well you thought wrong Molls," he replied nonchalantly. "Something far more important requires my urgent attention."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh what's that then?"

He threw back the duvet, stretched out his arm and grabbed her. "Getting lucky," he grinned.

...

Although Charles had booked a table in one of the restaurants for 8pm, it wasn't until 8.15pm that they made it downstairs for dinner. Charles having been correct in his earlier assumption. He apologised profusely to the maître de, blaming the traffic, while Molly stood behind him trying hard not to burst into a fit of giggles. Having been shown to their table, they sat opposite each other holding hands as they perused the menu.

Charles looked up at Molly, unsure what to choose. "So what are you going to have Molls? I might go for the Rock oysters. Tom says they're particularly good. Oh and they're also an aphrodisiac."

"I can't eat shellfish Charles and I ain't got a bleedin' clue what an aphrodisiac is."

He smirked, instantly recalling just what they'd been engaged in earlier and changing his mind about his order. "No worries Molly. You don't need to. We really don't need one."

...

The next day - Saturday

Molly sat in the reception area of the spa, waiting for Charles. She was feeling thoroughly relaxed, having been the subject of a full body massage, facial and foot soak specifically designed for pregnant women. The clock on the wall said 1.10pm and despite having agreed he'd meet her at 1pm he was nowhere to be seen. She picked up a magazine and began to flick through it idly. Eventually, he strolled through the door at 1.20pm. He bent down, dropping a kiss on her head, breathing in the scent of her. "Mmm, you smell gorgeous," he said. He took her by the hand and pulled her gently to her feet, his eyes roaming over her. "You look gorgeous too."

"Thanks," she smiled, then stood on tiptoes to brush his lips with hers."It was all lovely, really lovely. You know you're bleedin' perfect don't you Major James?"

"So you tell me Molls," he grinned. She linked her arm through his and they walked together, out of the Spa. "So what you been up to this morning?" She asked, as they made their way towards the converted barn that housed the hotel's gastro pub.

"Not much. Had a coffee in one of the lounges and read the papers, then went for a run. The countryside's stunning around here." He was being slightly economical with the truth and not for the first time. True enough, he'd been for a run, but he hadn't had a coffee and he hadn't read the papers. Instead he'd nipped into Gloucester to visit an upmarket jewellers but he wasn't about to tell her that. That would remain a secret until after their baby was born.

She stopped momentarily."Must have been a long run Charles. I've been in there hours," she laughed, nodding her head towards the Spa.

"Yeah it was, I might be in need of some R&amp;R later," he winked.

They reached the pub and he opened the door for her. "Let's get a bite to eat," he said.

...

Later in the afternoon, they returned to the spa. Molly made her way to the relaxation room while Charles went off to indulge in the steam rooms and saunas, both having agreed to meet again in half an hour. So it was some surprise to Molly when, within ten minutes, Charles poked his head around the door looking for her. "Why are you back so soon Charles?" Molly asked putting down her book, as he crouched down beside her.

"I missed you," he said, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Come on. I've found something we can both enjoy together."

He took her by the hand, leading her out of the relaxation room, through to the indoor pool area and then out of a side door. His destination being the hydrotherapy pool, that he'd spotted earlier. Centred in a courtyard, it was surrounded by relaxation lounges, low side tables and huge plant pots filled with a stunning array of summer blooms - their scent pervading the summer air. The courtyard itself was layered with lavender, boxwood and hydrangeas. It was pretty much empty, apart from another couple sipping champagne in a hot tub in one corner. As it was the weekend, there were a lot of families staying. Most adults with children were in the indoor swimming pool, it being adults only outside. Charles slid into the pool then helped Molly down into the warm water. He pulled her close, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her bump.

He dropped a light kiss on her shoulder and she tilted her head up to look at him. "Charles I'm warning you now, I won't wanna go home tomorrow," she whispered.

"I know, me too,"he sighed, "Why have we never done this before Molly?"

"Because you usually have me climbing up mountains or camping with Sam when we go away."

"Oh yeah."

Just at that moment, they both felt the baby move. "Don't think Baby James will wanna go home either," Molly smiled.

They stayed in that position for a while. Both delighting in the feel of their baby, Charles stroking her stomach with his hands. Molly closed her eyes and leant her head back, relaxing deeper into his torso; basking in the warmth of the sun on her face and enjoying the gentle bubbles of water rippling against her skin. Charles' hand began to wander, finding her left breast, cupping it gently before massaging it firmly with his fingers. "Charles not here," she giggled, opening her eyes "someone will see."

"There's no one here Molly," he said huskily, the couple in the hot tub having long gone. He slipped his hand inside her costume continuing to toy with her breast and she moaned, arching her back in response. Just at that moment, their attention was drawn to a young child who had escaped the clutches of her dad and come toddling out onto the courtyard. "You were saying Charles?" Molly laughed, both of them slightly disappointed as she removed Charles' hand. The child, oblivious to Charles and Molly, hid behind a plant pot giggling and catching her breath, before heading for the hot tub. Charles and Molly both watched in amusement as the father gave chase eventually cornering his daughter. The father picked her up and began to tickle her relentlessly, the child squealing happily. He put her over his shoulder and carried her back towards the indoor pool.

Charles placed a hand on Molly's shoulder and turned her around to face him, nodding briefly in the direction of the father and child as he did so. "I can't wait Molly," he whispered, as he cradled her face in his hands, bringing his forehead down to rest against hers.

She was in no doubt as to what he meant.

"Me neither," she said simply.

...

"Fancy a swim?" Charles murmured after a while, gesturing towards the indoor pool area.

"No thanks," she declined, shaking her head. Despite having learnt to swim at Charles' insistence, she wasn't anywhere near as fast as him and didn't want to hold him back. Besides, she figured she should try and get stuck into the book she'd brought with her. "You go though, I'll read my book."

He nodded, resting his hands on the edge then hauling himself out of the water. She followed him using the steps and together they walked back inside, his arm around her shoulder. She wrapped herself up in her gown, before taking up residence on a lounger at the side of the pool. Charles slid into the water. It was almost empty, apart from a handful of adults - the children's swimming hour now over. Molly settled back down comfortably and opened her book, whilst Charles began to power effortlessly through the water, knocking up several lengths in no time at all.

Molly read a few pages half heartedly, before abandoning the book entirely. After all, why have your head in a book, when there was something infinitely more pleasurable to look at? She turned her attention to Charles. He was still propelling himself through the water with ease and she sighed wistfully at the sight. Just at that moment four women came into the pool area from the changing room. Molly smiled having chatted to them earlier in the morning whilst waiting for a treatment. They were on a girly weekend, making the most of the facilities on offer. She turned to look in Charles' direction. He reached the pool's edge and climbed out, before sauntering over towards her. It was then that she realised that she wasn't the only one watching him. The women on the girly weekend had clocked him and were now sat on a couple of loungers quite obviously checking him out, whilst whispering and giggling to each other. She couldn't blame them, remembering the first time she'd seen him working out topless in the makeshift gym at the FOB. His dark, brooding good looks and toned physique meant she hadn't been able to keep her eyes off him either. No change there, she mused, as he came and plonked himself down beside her. He leaned in to plant a brief kiss on her lips and got more than he bargained for. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging on his damp curls and pulling him closer. Her kiss leaving him in no doubt as to what was next on the agenda. "You wanna get lucky again now Major?" she asked needlessly, when they eventually parted. His eyes were dark with arousal and he could only smile in response, as he stood up pulling her to her feet. "You'd better put this on soldier," she giggled, handing him his robe, having observed that he was already standing to attention. "You've been attracting quite enough lingering looks as it is!"

Meanwhile Charles' latest fan club had busied themselves, their heads in books, not daring to look up. It didn't stop Molly though. As she went passed them, arm in arm with Charles, she couldn't resist, declaring smugly, "Sorry ladies, he's mine all mine!"

...

"You have no idea of the effect you have on women do you?" Molly whispered, as they lay side by side, a mass of tangled limbs together. Charles was trailing hot kisses across her collar bone and lifted his head to look at her. "Mmm," he murmured.

"Those women on the girly weekend. They couldn't keep their bleedin' eyes off you."

He didn't answer, not being remotely interested. He continued his advances, his mouth venturing towards her left breast, as one of his hands cupped her right one.

"Charles!" She pushed him away gently.

"What Molls?" He was slightly irritated.

She carried on regardless, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes!" he snapped. "Women, me, effect. Though I couldn't give a fuck. There's only one woman I want to affect and right now I seem to be failing miserably."

"Whose that then?" She feigned ignorance.

"My wife!" he growled.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," she grinned, grabbing his hand and moving it south - proceeding to reveal just how much of an effect he was having on his wife.

...

Molly lay submerged with her eyes closed, in a bath full of bubbles. She was enjoying a good, long soak before dinner and was half asleep. Meanwhile Charles had gone to reception to enquire about a late check out for the following day. She wasn't aware he'd returned until he'd crouched down on the floor beside the bath and had leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes flew open and she smiled contentedly, noting that he was completely naked as he stood up.

"Room for one more Molls?" he asked hopefully, as she sat upright to fully take in the view.

"Mmm I guess so," she murmured quietly, appreciating the outlook.

"Shuffle up then, I'm not having the tap end."

She did as he ordered and he slid into the bath behind her, stretching his legs around her before pulling her backwards against his chest. He wrapped her in his arms , his hands automatically moving to their favoured position these days - one on her swollen abdomen, the other on a breast. She watched his fingers caress her body gently, before snuggling her head into the crook of his neck and sighing happily.

"You ok Dawesy?" he asked.

She raised her head, tilting it slightly. "Never better Boss," she answered honestly, as his mouth found hers...

They didn't make it down to dinner at all that night, opting for some more R&amp;R and room service...eventually.

...

The rest of the weekend resulted in more pampering, chilling out and a walk in the hotel grounds. Not to mention Charles 'getting lucky' again. It was 10 pm before they finally left and returned to the car on the Sunday night. Charles having organised the late check out so that they could stay on and use the spa facilities during the day, before dining in the restaurant again later.

Once in the car, Charles leaned over towards Molly, pulling her seatbelt carefully across her bump. He took the opportunity to kiss her gently on the lips, before clicking the belt into place. "So Mrs James, did Major Bleedin' Perfect do good this weekend?" He murmured.

She caressed his face gently, her eyes meeting his. She'd been genuinely touched by his thoughtfulness and had loved every minute of their stay. "Nah," she said honestly, "he did brilliant!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N many thanks for the reviews and apologies about the lack of plot - hand on heart there is none! This is just fluff infested drivel! I know my limitations. A couple of chapters left until birth.**

**Thanks again for taking the time and trouble to comment. It is appreciated. Here's the next chapter - again a word of warning, there is swearing.**

Saturday 11 August 2018 - 11 am - 32 weeks and counting.

Molly and Charles stood outside her childhood home on the balcony, having come up to Newham for the weekend and booked into a local hotel. The intention being, as far as Molly was concerned, to spend some time with her family and make a start on shopping for the baby, before returning to the hotel room late to stay the night. Then on the Sunday, returning to the Dawes' family home for lunch, before heading back to Salisbury in the late afternoon.

Right now Molly and Charles were engaged in the middle of a 'domestic'. Charles having foolishly asked Molly minutes before if she minded him going to see West Ham play at home with her dad instead of going shopping.

Molly continued to eye Charles coldly, fuming inwardly. "So what, did it just slip your mind then?"

"No!" He shook his head, denying her question ardently. "Your dad's only just told me he's got a spare ticket." The white lie tripped a little too easily off Charles' tongue. If the truth be told, Dave Dawes had asked Charles to accompany him to the opening game of the season weeks ago, when they had confirmed they would be up to visit, but he wasn't about to tell Molly that. _Fuck no! That would only be adding fuel to the fire._

Molly knew he was fibbing, she could read him like a book most of the time these days, but she held off from calling him a liar, contenting herself with knowing she was right. _Lying, conniving bastard_.

"Charles James you don't even like football!"

"Come on Molly that's completely untrue."

"Really?" she said, her tone sarcastic.

"Really," he insisted, unable to look at her.

"Ok so swear on your baby's life then."

She had him there, he couldn't of course. There was no way he'd tempt fate where their baby was concerned. Feeling a blush creeping up his neck and burning his cheeks, he hung his head shamefaced, his shoulders slumped, looking at the ground.

"Yeah well what can I say Molls, I like shopping even less." He conceded sheepishly.

She watched him squirming, before piling on the guilt.

"So let me get this straight Charles. You'd rather go to the football with my dad instead of coming shopping with me to buy the pushchair an' that for OUR baby."

_Fuck. How was he supposed to answer that one?_

Remaining silent, he shifted uncomfortably on his feet, finding the concrete floor a site of immense interest. Eventually, he stole a quick glance at her. She had her hands on her hips and was looking up at him furious; her face flushed, her jaw clenched, her eyes narrowed.

_Shit she's about to blow!_

He took a step backwards, bracing himself for the inevitable onslaught. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her temporarily, putting his hand, palm upwards, in the air, as if dealing with a recalcitrant child.

"Molly don't get mad. It's not good for you or the baby!"

Unfortunately for him, his remark and stance only served to incense her more. She advanced towards him - all 5" 3' of her. "Don't you dare tell me what's good or ain't good for the baby! I'm the one whose been carrying it around for the last seven months. All you had to do is get your bleedin' leg over!"

"I thought you like it when I get my leg over," he couldn't stop himself from sniggering.

She did. In fact, she couldn't get enough of him especially these days what with her hormones raging and he knew it. _Smug bastard! _Still she wasn't about to concede the point. She glared at him instead; the look bordering on contempt.

_Big mistake!_

Just at that moment, they both heard laughter coming from the Dawes' front room, the windows being wide open as it was another blistering hot summer's day.

"Someone help me out here!" he yelled to his in-laws, who now sat leaning over the back of the sofa, peering out the windows, watching the interaction between Charles and Molly with interest.

"Sorry Charles if you're gonna be a complete bell end, then you're gonna have to get yourself out of this one!" Belinda shouted back, immediately siding with her daughter.

Although she adored Charles, Marge, Molly's nan, couldn't resist sticking the knife in and putting her grand-daughter completely in the picture, "He ain't been' upfront 'bout the footie Molls, he's known about it for weeks!"

_Fuck thanks Marge!_

Dave Dawes up until now had kept quiet. He'd been hovering in the background, feeling slightly guilty, bearing in mind he'd arranged the whole football thing. It suddenly occurred to him that he could be next in the firing line and that he should try and cover himself. He attempted to show a united Dawes front, piping up, "I can't believe you ain't told Molls before now Charles, you need a check up from the neck up mate!"

_What is this - a conspiracy? _

It briefly crossed Charles' mind that he ought to rename his in-laws... out-laws.

"Molly sweetheart, I was gonna tell you but the appropriate moment never came up!" He winked, the message not having filtered through that she was in no mood for his 'so-called' humour.

"That ain't even remotely funny and don't you dare sweetheart me Charles James!"

Molly continued moving towards him, realisation having dawned that she was the only one who'd been kept in the dark. She was madder than ever.

_When are you ever going to learn Charles?_

"Molls think about your blood pressure!" Charles threw at her in desperation, as he retreated, edging ever closer to the railings.

He was right of course. Unbeknown to him, he'd touched a nerve and Molly forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths. Her blood pressure had been fine throughout her pregnancy and she really wanted to keep it that way. She couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. _You're holding out for a home birth remember Molly._

She composed herself. "Right well, don't blame me if I choose the girliest pushchair/carrycot thingy I can find. Shocking pink maybe? Nice floral pattern p'haps?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me! I'm sure 2 section would love to see the Bossman pushing around some flowery number!"

_Shit! She's got a point there. Come on Charles. Try a different tactic. Go for her weak spot._

He stood his ground, the old mantra 'hearts and minds' suddenly entering his thoughts, reminding him that he should fully engage with this particular 'ex local'. "Dawesy..please... be reasonable," he said, cocking his head to one side. His voice slightly lowered, softer even. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her towards him, one purpose in mind. She placed a hand on his chest trying to keep him at arms length and resist him, knowing it was futile. He moved her hand away, pulling her into his arms and inclining his head, biting on his lip as he did so. With a moan, she tilted her head back slightly, allowing him to trail sweet, soft kisses along the column of her neck. He ventured closer and closer.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he breathed huskily, as his mouth found hers, eventually.

Images flooded her mind of just exactly how he would make it up to her and her pulse quickened. "Ok but you'd better," she murmured, nodding her head in agreement, before surrendering herself completely to the absolute pleasure of his kiss.

Marge closed the windows, affording Molly and Charles some privacy at long last, muttering under her breath and not for the first time, "Aww you've gotta love 'em, ain't ya."

...

The change of plans saw Belinda and Marge, accompany Molly shopping whilst Dave and Charles went off to the match having promised to meet the women for a bite to eat once it had finished. Bella, Molly's sister, stayed home looking after the younger Dawes family members. Charles, having slipped her thirty quid for the privilege.

...

Molly sat with Belinda and Marge in the coffee shop, on the fourth floor of the department store. They'd spent a good hour and a half in the baby department mulling over the various travel system options, until Molly's eyes had glazed over and her brain had begun to ache. She'd called time, having had enough, and they'd made their way to the café. All three of them feeling parched and Molly, in particular fragged.

Belinda was pouring over some brochures she'd picked up, still trying to make sense of it all. "How about this one Molls? she said, sliding the brochure across the table to her daughter, so that she could take a look.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, having completely lost interest."Nah I'm gonna leave this pram buying malarkey until next weekend, Charles can come with me. He ain't getting off that lightly."

Belinda changed the subject, knowing Molly's mind was made up. She'd recalled the brief comment Molly had made earlier when they'd been looking at cots and pressed her daughter on it. "So your GP and midwife think it's ok Molls, even though it's your first baby?"

"Yeah, I'm low risk, healthy and it's been a straight forward pregnancy so far Mum, apart from all that sickness." "Provided it doesn't go tits up between now and October, I'm down for a home birth."

Marge took a sip of her tea, then piped up. "And how does Charles feel 'bout it?"

"He doesn't know and I ain't telling him either..." Molly paused, then added sniggering, "Well not until I really have to."

Belinda and Marge stared at Molly open-mouthed and wide-eyed, both completely baffled. Eventually Belinda spoke. "What you mean you two ain't talked 'bout this? I thought you both talked 'bout everything...well almost everything."

"Nah...not always..." Molly replied wryly, her mum's last comment not lost on her as she instantly recalled the morning's 'football' conversation with Charles. She drank some more of her mineral water, the cool liquid now beginning to revive her. "Anyway it's my decision. I'm the one whose gotta give birth not him," Molly elaborated, automatically putting a hand to her abdomen as the baby moved inside.

Marge shook her head, "But you can't not tell him Molls, it ain't right."

"Why? What he don't know won't hurt him." Molly said quietly, avoiding eye contact knowing she was on dodgy ground, now even more so given her anger over Charles' 'deception' earlier.

"Don't you think he has a right to know?" Belinda persisted, while Marge sat in silence at a complete loss for words for once.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, conceding, " Maybe...but you know what he's like..." Her stomach began to undulate and she paused squirming slightly, before continuing. "He'll just go off on one - harping on and on about me putting my life and the baby's at risk for the next two months. It'll be Captain Stern Face all over again and I much prefer Major Bleedin' Perfect these days." She rubbed her stomach and wriggled uncomfortably on her seat, as the baby began to somersault inside her. "It'll be better this way - less stressful for all of us."

Nan and Belinda exchanged knowing glances then nodded, both having now realised exactly where Molly was coming from. Belinda voiced her agreement, "Well I guess you're not wrong there Molls!"

There was a long pause, before Belinda added, "I for one would love to be a fly on the wall when it all kicks off."

"Not sure I would!" Marge smirked, finding her voice again at long last.

All three women burst out laughing. Just at that moment Charles and Molly's dad appeared at their table, both looking harassed, having hotfooted it across London to get there in time.

"So what's the coven gossiping about this time?" Dave enquired.

"Nothing," they all cried in unison, trying their best to contain their laughter. Charles slid into the empty seat next to Molly, planting a firm kiss on her lips, before pulling back and eyeing her suspiciously. She was looking at him mischieviously, a glint in her eye.

"Come on Molls, what was that all about? Out with it."

"Nah. You'll find out soon enough," she shook her head, before dissolving into giggles yet again.

...

10pm that night.

Charles grabbed the book Molly had been reading out of her hands and put it down on the bedside table.

"Oi I was reading that!" She was indignant, the book being the latest addition of 'What to Expect - The First Year' and the only item she'd bought all afternoon.

He leaned in close and began to nuzzle at the sensitive spot on her neck. "Sorry Molls, but I thought I'd better make it up to you like I promised," he murmured, before nipping her ear gently. She sighed slightly, instantly forgiving him, and relaxed down onto the bed, pulling him with her. He leaned across her, supporting his weight with his hands as he bent his head brushing her lips lightly with his. He kissed her gently and she parted her lips in response, as he deepened the kiss. She was lost in his embrace, when he suddenly stopped and lifted his head, a thought having occurred to him. She moaned in frustration, her body already having begun to respond to his. Her eyes automatically sought his, demanding an explanation. "Charles?"

He sat up and she followed suit. "Molls you haven't told me what you were all laughing about earlier in the coffee shop."

"No and I ain't gonna either. Well not yet anyway." She smiled, reaching up to trail her fingers across his stubbled jawline, before kissing him again, wanting to continue what he'd started.

_What's she up to?_

He pulled away and folded his arms across his chest, creating a barrier between them, in an act of complete pettiness. "Right, well in that case, I ain't gonna make it up to you then either." His eyes narrowed, as he mimicked her accent.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she couldn't help but laugh."You mean you're withdrawing your sexual favours?"

"Er yeah," he huffed, outwardly sticking to his guns, inwardly chastising himself knowing it was the last thing he'd ever do. He really hadn't thought this through...at all.

"Seriously?" Molly was no longer laughing.

He nodded, attempting to call her bluff.

She glared at him, "Ok fine, if that's the way you want it, two can play at that game." She yanked her pillow flat and settled back down, as far away from him in the bed as she possibly could, her back to him. "Switch the light off then will you, if it ain't too much trouble Captain Stern Face ," she threw at him, over her shoulder.

He did as she asked and laid on his side, facing away from her too. Half the bed between them.

Silence.

He contemplated his current predicament, acutely aware of the familiar ache in his groin.

_Well that was clever Charles - not! You've shot yourself in the foot this time_.

He lay in the darkness, desperate to touch her, knowing he'd cave in eventually, but willing himself to 'wait out' a decent interval before doing so. He was completely past caring what the women had been laughing about and whether or not Molly was hiding anything from him.

She lay in the darkness, desperate to touch him, but determined not to cave in, knowing it would be better for both of them if he knew nothing about her birth plan.

_Fuck it! _

A few seconds later, Charles cracked shifting over in the bed and closing the gap between them. He pulled Molly into his arms and entwined his legs, warm and solid, with hers. She began to giggle, as his mouth found hers. "Knew you wouldn't last Bossman!"

"Shut the fuck up Dawesy!" he ordered against her lips, as he proceeded to remind himself and her for that matter that 'waiting out' was way over-rated. More than making up to her in the process...


	10. Chapter 10

34 weeks pregnant and counting - Friday 24th August 2018 - Late afternoon

A strong smell of paint pervaded the hallway hitting Charles as soon as he opened the front door. He immediately began to climb the stairs two at a time; the smell becoming stronger as he reached the landing.

"Molly...MOLLS...**MOLLY**?

She heard his voice, a little too late, having been listening to music on her iPod. She glanced at her watch.

_Oh bollocks! Is that the time? He ain't gonna be happy._

"What the FUCK are you doing Molly James?" Charles barked seconds later, as he marched into the spare room/soon to be baby's nursery and surveyed the scene in front of him: a chest of drawers had been moved to the middle of the room along with boxes of various baby paraphernalia; dust sheets covered each and every surface and a large tin of white emulsion paint stood balanced precariously on the windowsill.

Charles' eyes found Molly and he inhaled sharply, noting her appearance_, _before registering that she too was balanced precariously.

She was poised bare foot, paint roller in hand, on a rung of an old, rickety stepladder in a far corner of the room. The T-shirt she wore was somewhat snug across her full breasts and the pair of short maternity dungarees hugged her baby bump. Her chestnut hair was done up in a messy side braid and a smidgen of paint graced the bridge of her nose. She was slightly flushed and taking short breaths, having been caught red-handed painting the ceiling - doing exactly what he'd specifically asked her NOT to do. She put the roller down on the paint tray, wiped her hands on the demin dungarees and pulled the headphones out of her ears. Holding onto the handrail for support, she arched her eyebrows and inclined her head, gesturing behind him.

He turned around reluctantly to see Sam hovering in the doorway grinning - pound signs in his eyes. Charles instantly recognised the look, mentally registering that his use of the F-word would, without doubt, result in a reminder from his son later to put another 50p in the "No swearing in front of Sam box." At this rate, Sam would have the latest Nerf gun he had his eye on before the end of the summer holidays.

Rubbing his forehead with his fingers, Charles cleared his throat and lowered his voice as he addressed his son."Er...right...yes...Sam go and find the tent please. It's in the garage."

Sam nodded, looking past his dad and mouthing, "Hi Molls," receiving a warm smile in return for his efforts. He turned on his heel to go back downstairs.

Charles turned his attentions back to Molly, who was by now climbing down the ladder unaided ... much to his horror. He strode across the room, closing the distance between them, and helped her taking hold of her by the elbow firmly whilst she negotiated the final steps.

"Hello to you too Charles," she said looking up at him as she reached the carpet, all traces of her smile having disappeared. Her voice holding more than a hint of sarcasm. She took in his appearance and found herself weakening slightly as she did so. He was still in his army fatigues, having picked Sam up on the way home from the garrison. He looked even more drop dead gorgeous than usual, his skin deeply tanned from spending much of the summer out at the DTE on Salisbury Plain leading training exercises. He ran a hand through his thick, tousled curls. She moved to kiss him but he sidestepped her and took a few paces backwards. His objective being to put some distance between them, not trusting himself around her. Scratching the back of his head, he exhaled loudly. "Sorry Molly," he said, watching her chest rise and fall, distracted._ For fuck's sake Charles focus! You're not some pubescent school boy. _He steeled himself_. _"Look Molls... you don't need to do this, I said I'd do the decorating next week didn't I?"

She hadn't forgotten, but it didn't sit right with her especially now that she'd started her maternity leave. She smoothed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and began to reason with him, engaging his eyes with her own. The same beautiful, expressive eyes that had captivated him from day one. "I know but I thought I'd make a head start, besides I don't want you working all day and coming home and painting all night."

He folded his arms tightly across his chest, readying himself to do battle, desperately trying to ignore the effect she was having on him. He fixed her with his penetrating stare, a slight frown marring his brow. "Well I don't want you falling off a stepladder when I'm not here and hurting yourself or the baby!" His tone was authoritative.

It was her turn to sigh, "Charles, that's not gonna happen, I'm pregnant not an invalid. Besides I'm going stir crazy, being at home doing nothing."

He shook his head in disbelief, forcing himself to maintain eye contact and ignore the growing tightness in his groin. "How the hell can you say that Molly? You haven't stopped bloody 'nesting' or whatever you women call it since you went on maternity leave!" he grumbled.

Just at that moment they both heard sniggering coming from the landing, "that's another £1 you owe me now dad."

"Sam - Tent - Go!" Charles ordered, shooing his son down the stairs. He closed the nursery door firmly before focusing on Molly again.

She looked a little embarrassed. It was true, she'd only started her maternity leave a week or so ago and yet in that time, she'd practically spring cleaned and organised the entire house from top to bottom. She didn't say anything.

"Look Molls, promise me you won't do anymore this weekend. Either that or I'm not taking Sam camping." He began to tidy up, pouring the remaining paint back into the tin.

"Charles, you can't do that! Sam will be gutted."

"I can and I will. He'll be even more gutted if something happens to you or the baby," he persisted forcefully, as he replaced the lid on the paint tin.

He had her there and they both knew it. A look of resignation flashed across her face. "Ok I promise," she mumbled, before adding as an afterthought, "Right... well you finished Captain Stern Face?"

She didn't wait for an answer and brushed passed him, heading for the bedroom door. Disappointed that he'd made no effort to greet her in his usual fashion, especially given the fact that he was going away shortly for the bank holiday weekend.

"No...not exactly," he said quietly, his tone having softened, relieved that she'd seen sense and that he could now focus on the other pressing matter at the forefront of his mind. He stepped forward, grabbing her wrist and drawing her into his hold. "You do realise you're all boobs and bump these days Molly James!" he winked, his eyes alight with both lust and humour, as he bent his head towards her.

"Why you..." She began to protest, but he really wasn't interested in listening; the time for talking now over. Instead, he did what he'd been dying to do as soon as he'd set eyes on her at the top of that bloody ladder - looking absolutely adorable on the one hand and so incredibly sexy on the other. He crashed his mouth down onto hers, kissing her long and hard, and silencing her in the process.

...

One hour later

Molly stood on the front door step, watching Charles and Sam load the remainder of the camping kit into the car. Once it was all in, Charles slammed the boot and walked back up the path towards Molly. A pained expression etched on his face.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok on your own until Monday? We don't have to go you know," Charles said for the umpteenth time. He didn't really want to leave her. In fact, he hated the thought of spending more days and nights without her, missing her like mad when they weren't together. It was ridiculous really given that it was just for the weekend and they'd spent so many weeks and even months apart since becoming a couple. Yet it was so hard, especially now. There were two of them to worry about now and she only had six weeks to go before her due date.

She reached up and caressed his face with her fingertips. "Yes you do. You promised Sam remember? I'll be fine Charles, sometimes I think you forget I'm a serving soldier. I can take care of myself you know."

He cleared his throat. A half smile formed on his lips at long last. "I know, it's just that...

She interrupted him, "And besides, you and I both know I'm only gonna be on me own tonight and tomorrow."

His eyes widened in surprise at her comment, but he said nothing.

Molly took a deep breath. "Come on Charles ... the baby shower? Sunday?"

He briefly considered trying to deny it, but figured she'd see straight through him. Instead, he found himself asking, "You know about that?"

She nodded.

"How?"

Molly sighed, "Me Nan, she ain't great when it comes to keeping secrets." That wasn't entirely true, Molly mused silently, there was one secret Marge was managing to keep quiet about. _Thank fuck._

"Oh...right," Charles said, "Look Molls don't let on to Em and Ellie that you know, they've been planning this for weeks."

Molly sighed heavily, "I won't don't worry, but why are they even doing this Charles?"

It was Charles' turn to sigh. "Because they want to. Because you're always doing stuff for them - babysitting, taking the kids out, dropping everything and looking after Em and Ned when she was ill that time and Matt was away. And besides they actually thought you might like it! It's tradition Molls!"

"It's bollocks that's what it is! And no-one's measuring my bleedin' bump that's for sure! she blurted out, revealing her true feelings, before realising how ungrateful she sounded. "I'm sorry it just seems like a lot of fuss to me and a bit like gimme, gimme, gimme," she added quietly.

Charles sought to reassure her, "Molly if it makes you feel any better I think Em's told your friends not to bring presents anyway. She knows you well enough. It's just about my family spoiling you for once and getting your friends together before the baby's born that's all. Just try and enjoy it ok?"

Molly stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Charles, you're always spoiling me!" she smiled.

He cradled her head in his hands, his eyes boring into hers. "Molly, I'm your husband. I'm meant to spoil you - it's in the job description. And anyway it works both ways. You spoil me too." He cast his mind back to the previous night and smiled.

Molly touched his hands with her own, interrupting his thoughts, "Charles you'd better get going you'll get stuck in that holiday traffic as it is and you'll end up pitching that tent in the bleedin' dark."

He nodded his head, yet didn't move, rooted to the spot it seemed, just looking at her. She forced the issue, withdrawing her hands from his before stepping away from him.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" he asked, reaching out to take one of her small hands in his, really not wanting to let her go.

Molly looked passed Charles at Sam. He was standing by the passenger door of the car waiting patiently. "Sam, help me out here. Your dad's getting all clingy on me!" she grinned.

Sam ambled up to the front door, pulled his dad out of the way and hugged Molly. She kissed the top of his head affectionately and sighed, "I ain't gonna be able to do that much longer Scamp, you'll be taller than me soon."

Sam beamed at her and dragged his dad back towards the car, laughing. "Come on Dad. Grandad, Uncle Tom and the boys will think we're not coming."

Molly followed behind. "Charles get in," she insisted, as he paused by the driver's door. He ignored her, instead electing to bend his head and kiss her gently.

"Molls, if we get to the campsite and there's no phone signal, we're coming home ok." He said firmly, leaving her in no doubt that he meant it, before getting into the car and closing the driver's door reluctantly.

Sam rolled his eyes at Molly, before climbing into the passenger seat.

Charles wound down his window. "No climbing stepladders and no more nesting. Put your feet up for once. That's an order!" He put his keys into the ignition before looking at her again and diverting his eyes to her bump. "Oh and no going into labour while I'm away."

Molly looked at him frankly bemused, "Charles, in case you've forgotten, this baby's not due for another six weeks."

"Yeah well, suppose it decides to come early?" He threw at her as he secured his seat belt.

_Ahh. So that's what this is all about_.

She could see the worry lines etched on his forehead and could hear the anguish in his voice. She realised exactly what was bothering him - Sam - he'd been born five weeks early. Charles rarely talked about it, but every now and again he spoke of the guilt he'd felt that he hadn't been there for most of Rebecca's pregnancy, having been on his first tour of Afghan. She hadn't had an easy time of it and he'd only just made it back in time for Sam's birth. Had Charles been a couple of days later he'd have missed it. Rebecca had laid it on thick throughout the remainder of their marriage that the stress of Charles being away, had brought about the 'pregnancy from hell' and a premature labour. In fact, she'd gone further, telling him on more than one occasion, that there was no way she'd ever entertain the idea of another baby while he was still in the army.

Molly's voice when she spoke was softer, "Then I'll call you and you can come home."

He didn't respond and she placed a hand on his chin, turning his head towards her and forcing him to look at her. "Charles, you'll be an hour away in Somerset not in Afghan." He remained silent and she heard Sam let out a deep sigh in the passenger seat. She pressed her lips to Charles' briefly, then drew back insisting, "I'll be fine. Look I'll see you Monday. I guess you'll be picking me up from your parents' house on the way back?"

Charles nodded, not trusting himself to speak, a lump having formed in his throat.

"Good. Now go!" She said, stepping back from the car and blowing him a kiss.

...

Later that night.

The incessant sound of the phone ringing woke Molly up. She groaned, then reached out across Charles' empty side of the bed to the bedside chest, fumbling around in the darkness for the offending object. "Hello?" she said groggily into the receiver, having finally located it and picked it up.

"It's me," Charles replied, a little unnecessarily bearing in mind the fact that he'd phoned on the hour, every hour since leaving home and besides who else would phone at this time of night? "You ok?"

Molly sat herself upright and rubbed her eyes. "No!" She moaned.

"What's up?" He cried, panicking, already wriggling out of his sleeping bag to throw his clothes back on, his mind working overtime imagining all sorts.

"Some bleedin' cockwomble just woke me up!"

...

A/N Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. This story is going on longer than I intended - as keep thinking of different things to write about and inserting chapters. Trust me - we will get to the birth in the end. This chapter leads into the next.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N many thanks for your kind reviews on the last chapter. Here's the next - wasn't sure how to tackle a baby shower - I know they're not everyone's cup of tea. Anyway decided to give a flavour of it mainly through snippets of Molly and Charles' conversations after the event. Hope it reads ok. Oh and there's a bit of ribbing of our beloved hero - sorry about that;) - but that's just how I see them being together - sharing lots of love and laughs!

Sunday 26th August 2018 - 12 noon - Bath

Marge parked the car at the far end of the Royal Crescent, a short distance from the James family home. "Right let's get this over with," Molly moaned, more to herself than anyone else, as she opened the passenger door and got out. She retrieved the overnight bags from the boot and the three women walked towards their destination.

"Please tell me, you ain't bought along any baby pictures of me for any 'guess the baby' competition," Molly pleaded, as they neared her in-laws' house.

"Course not Molls!" Belinda answered honestly enough, the baby pics having been sent in the post a few days before. Marge looked everywhere but at her granddaughter, desperately trying to stifle a laugh.

"Good, 'cos if you had, I'd just about die of embarrassment!" Molly muttered, pausing temporarily by the wrought iron railings outside Charles' childhood home. The two others hovered behind her, unable to look at each other.

Molly began to walk up the path then stopped abruptly. "Oh and let's just be clear about this, no-one I repeat no-one is measuring my bump or placing bets as to how much bleedin' weight I've put on."

Marge and Belinda couldn't help but titter. Molly scowled at them, before continuing on.

"Oh and one final thing while I remember - I don't wanna hear any birth horror stories, ESPECIALLY yours Nan," Molly threw over her shoulder as she finally reached the front door and knocked.

Marge was about to open her mouth to protest, but thought better of it; something more pressing now preying on her mind. She tapped her granddaughter on the shoulder. "Molly?"

"Hmm?" Turning around, Molly saw Marge gazing at the ground.

"Remember to look surprised ok?" her nan instructed, a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, well I would have been surprised, if you hadn't let the bleedin' cat out of the bag Nan!" Molly sounded and looked exasperated.

Seconds later, Penny, Charles' mum opened the door, wreathed in smiles.

"Molly, Belinda, Marge, come on in," she beckoned them all into the hallway, kissing them on the cheek, one by one, as they dutifully filed passed her. "Molly sweetheart, you look gorgeous as ever. Belinda and Marge it's lovely to see you both again. Let me have your jackets and put your overnight bags down there. I'll take them upstairs."

The women did as requested and passed Penny the jackets one by one to hang in the coat cupboard. "Make yourselves at home in the drawing room. I'll be along in a minute."

"Here let me help you Penny," Belinda replied, as she picked up the bags. She waited patiently by the foot of the stairs. Once Penny had closed the cupboard door she took a bag from Belinda. Molly and Marge began to make their way along the corridor, only to pause briefly as Penny called out, "Oh Molly, before I forget, Charles phoned just now. Wants you to phone him back when you get a chance. Said he's been trying to get hold of you, but can't get through."

Molly turned and rolled her eyes at her mother-in-law,"That'll be the fifth time today then!"

Penny smiled knowingly, "Playing the part of the nervous expectant father is he?

Molly grinned, "You could say that!"

"Hmm I guessed as much!"

...

Molly and Marge continued making their way along the corridor towards the drawing room, Molly ahead of her nan, a slight feeling of trepidation in the pit of her stomach. The house was extremely quiet.

As soon as she reached the drawing room door, however, a chorus of "Surprise, surprise!" erupted. Molly surveyed the scene in front of her, gasping in delight as she did so. Her sisters in law had gone to town. Hanging from the ceiling were balloons and tissue paper pom poms in varying hues of peaches and cream. A large, hand tied bouquet of roses and peonies adorned the coffee table, along with the lunch menu. Two other bouquets decorated the sills of the sash windows. Trays of party favour bags neatly tied with bakers twine rested on another occasional table nearby. The grand piano was piled high with beautifully wrapped gifts; the guests clearly having ignored the no presents rule. Best of all though were the friends and family whom Em and Ellie had managed to gather together with a little help from Charles - those from her basic training, other army medics including Jackie from Molly's first tour, friends Molly had made outside of work and some of two-section's partners. They all stood facing her, grinning from ear to ear, cocktails in hand. Molly was genuinely touched. She felt a stray tear roll down her face and brushed it away, before stepping into the room. She noticed Em and Ellie, the two women who had organised the whole event. They were standing to the side of her on tenterhooks, desperately trying to gauge her reaction. They needn't have worried. Molly's face broke into a big, beaming smile and she hugged them to her. "You did this...for me?" She asked, playing along with the 'script' perfectly. They nodded. "Thank you so much," she said simply, before kissing them on the cheek in turn.

Just at that moment, the whirlwind that was little Lucy James broke through the guests and launched herself at Molly, throwing her arms around her and planting a kiss on her baby bump. She'd been rehearsing five little words all morning over and over, - _Happy Baby Shower Auntie Molly - _knowing there'd be an audience. But in the face of it, she got slightly muddled crying excitedly, "Happy Baby Bath Auntie Molly!" instead.

...

Bank Holiday Monday - 27th August 2018 - Evening - Molly and Charles' home near Salisbury

Charles sat on the sofa in the lounge, a beer in hand, idly flicking through the TV channels, waiting for Molly. She'd gone upstairs to hear more from Sam about the camping trip and to kiss him goodnight. She returned half an hour later and slumped down next to Charles, lifting her legs onto the sofa, her bare feet sliding into his lap as she did so. Her feet were killing her, having walked around Royal Victoria Park in Bath that afternoon with her sisters in law, baby Ned and her two nieces. Her fitness levels had taken a real nose-dive in the last few months but she wasn't going to worry about that right now. Right now, she'd settle for just reviving her swollen feet and she knew just what she needed. Fortunately for her, Charles did too. He leaned forward, placing his glass and the remote down on the coffee table, before taking her feet in his hands and beginning to massage them expertly. She sank further back on the sofa, slamming her head back against an arm rest, a hand on her swollen abdomen. "Hmm that feels so good," she mumbled her gratitude, as Charles firmly kneaded firstly her ankles then the soles of her feet, easing the discomfort she felt there.

They sat in a companionable silence for a while, Charles continuing to massage her feet. He spoke eventually, wanting to hear more about Molly's weekend. "So you enjoyed it then after all Mrs James?"

"Hmm?" Molly raised herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"The baby shower?"

She felt herself flush slightly, ashamed by her previous attitude to it all. "Yeah it was gorgeous and Baby James has been really spoilt."

"Mmm, I noticed," he concurred, glancing over again at the huge pile of presents he and Sam had bought in from the car. "I guess your girlfriends ignored the no gifts rule then Molls."

"Yep and they spoiled me an' all," Molly smiled, remembering the pamper day voucher the girls had clubbed together and bought her for after the baby's birth as well as the mum to be toiletries for use in the final weeks beforehand. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs to the floor. "Oh I almost forgot...there's something for you too," she said, as she padded over to the pile and crouched down by the rather large baby hamper Ellie and Tom, well Ellie more like, had put together for them. She located the gift wrapped item, eyes widening somewhat at the hand written label - _'To minimise the risk of happy little accidents, use anytime after the six week post-natal check.'_

"Chuck it here then," Charles requested, his curiosity piqued. Molly threw it over and he caught it in his hand, feeling the parcel with his fingers before his eyes too came to rest on the label. "Hmm judging by the label this is Tom's contribution on the gift front," he frowned, immediately hazarding a guess at the contents. His suspicions confirmed as he ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a pack of 'Prolong the Pleasure' condoms. "Cheeky bastard!" he muttered, wrinkling his nose in mild displeasure at the offering, before glancing at the wording on the box and shaking his head in absolute outrage. "What the fuck!? He's done it now!" he snarled. "The arse has reached an all time low! Remind me to castrate him privately... NO... on second thoughts...publicly the next time I see him!" He threw the box on the coffee table in disgust.

Molly stood watching dumbfounded, wondering just what had caused such offence. After all, it wasn't as if they'd never used condoms as a form of contraception in all the time they'd been together. She retrieved the box and turned it over, beginning to take in the words on the back - _'For men in need of a little extra help - contains a specially formulated lubricant to delay climax and extend intimacy'. _Having viewed the information, Molly immediately clasped a hand to her mouth desperate to suppress her giggling.

Charles was far from amused, "Might have known you'd find it fucking hilarious Molly!" It was all she could do to blurt out an "I'm sorry", as her upper body shook with laughter and tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. He pulled down her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, seeking to silence her the only way he knew how, crashing his mouth to hers. It didn't work. She continued to giggle hysterically. He gave up, pulling away and sighing heavily. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at her, completely indignant. Confronted with Charles' 'apparent displeasure', she tried to compose herself breathing deeply in and out. Her eyes still smiling, her lower lip wobbling in spite of her efforts. She bit her lip as another wave of laughter threatened to erupt. Eventually she managed to contain herself and began to ramble on in the face of his current mood, not believing for one moment the words she found herself saying but trying to placate him nevertheless. "Look Charles, Tom probably didn't even notice the wording on the box. I'm sure he only had the best of intentions at heart, thinking about family planning, being a GP an' that."

"That's bollocks Molly and you know it!" Charles scoffed, immediately dismissive. "Oh and don't you dare defend the 'little prick'!" he ordered, gesturing with his 'little finger' in case Molly was in any doubt as to his exact thoughts on his brother's appendage. "If Tom only had the best of intentions he'd have bought extra BLOODY safe ones. And besides he hardly practises what he bloomin' well preaches!" He referred to his brother's announcement over the weekend that baby number five was on the way.

"Well I think it's lovely they're having another baby - mistake or not - it'll be another cousin close in age for this one to play with." Molly said truthfully, patting her stomach affectionately. She'd been delighted when Ellie had told her the news after the guests had left. "Anyway Charles I'm sure they'll come in handy," she nodded to the packet. She slid her arms around his neck, grinning mischievously at him, figuring she'd wind him up even more, seeing as he wasn't about to calm down any time soon. Besides there was just something about him that she loved when he was all 'mean and moody'. "Let's face it Major you ain't getting any younger and you can't be far off the days of 'Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am'!"

Charles'

jaw

dropped.

He scowled at her, lost for words.

"You got a death wish Dawes!?" he managed to muster eventually.

Molly smiled sweetly at him, before pressing her mouth to his. "I'm a James remember," she murmured against his lips.

"You question my sexual performance again Molls and you bloody well won't be for much longer!"

...

On the outskirts of Bath, Tom James sat with his pregnant wife Ellie on the sofa, their own children now fast asleep in bed. He let out a throaty laugh, remembering something. Ellie raised her eyes to his. "What's so funny?" she smiled.

"Just wondering if Charles has come across his present yet."

"Hmm, you'd better hope Molly opens it by mistake and disposes of them. I really wouldn't want to be in your shoes if Charles finds them first."

"Nah...where's the fun in that!" he winked.

...

"So who won the 'Guess the Baby' game ?"

"Me actually."

"Ah but did you spot my baby pic Molls?"

"God yes, you were the easiest to spot!"

"Well yeah I suppose my good looks, charm and personality comes through in all my baby and toddler photos."

"You reckon?" A hint of a smile played on Molly's lips. Charles didn't notice, if he had he might have reconsidered his next comment.

He clasped his hands up behind his head stretching, somewhat smug."Yep. Too photogenic me! Can't recall there ever being a bad photo of me seeing as how the raw material's so perfect." He continued to boast.

"Is that a fact? Molly mumbled, as she leant over the side of the sofa and began to rummage in her bag, eventually retrieving the image she'd asked Penny for earlier. The exact same one that had been clearly displayed on a board in the drawing room for all the women to see the day before.

She plonked it down in Charles' lap, smiling broadly, "So how do you explain this one then Major Bleedin' Perfect?"

Charles looked down at the photo and picked it up, feeling his cheeks burn fiercely as he did so. In fact the colour in his cheeks reflected the colour on the face of his 18 month old toddler self in the picture - the difference being there were no raging tears this time...yet. Charles' current discomfort was not lost on Molly, but she continued to tease him, enjoying the moment. "Never had you down as a screamer Major! Wonder what two-section will make of it."

He looked up at Molly, scowling at her as she made no effort not to laugh. "I'll kill my bloody mother!" he growled, "AFTER I've dealt with you first Molly James!" He pushed her flat back against the sofa, grabbed her wrists and lifted them back over her head, pinning them down with his right hand. He began to tickle her with his left, showing absolutely no mercy, until she was breathless and giddy.

...

Ten minutes later

Charles and Molly lay snuggled up together on the sofa, her head on his chest, her bump resting sideways onto his abdomen, the baby now active. They were both spent from their tickling match; Molly having eventually found the strength to launch her own 'counter-offensive.' She raised her head to look at him, a thought having crossed her mind.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?" He planted a light kiss on her forehead, before meeting her eyes.

"Promise me something?" Her tone was earnest.

"What's that Molly?"

"You'll never let on to anyone where we made this baby," she said quietly, rubbing her stomach gently as she felt their baby begin to roll inside her.

"Why's that then?" he asked smirking, knowing full well why.

She squirmed slightly, "Well it weren't exactly the most romantic of places not like the rest of your family it seems."

"Been comparing notes with the girls in my absence Molls?"

"Yeah you could say that!"

"Ok Dawesy, I'll do a deal with you. You never let that photo fall into the wrong hands and by that I mean two-section and I'll never breath a word about where we made Baby James." He offered out a hand and Molly did not hesitate to shake it, sealing the deal.

"Fine Bossman!" she said, smiling mischievously. "I won't but I can't vouch for Mansfield Mike's wife. She took a pic of it on her mobile."

He bowed his head in defeat, and changed the subject quickly, trying not to think about where the image would end up.

"So how was the lunch then Molls?" His sister had run the menu past him previously to check Molly's likes and dislikes. It had sounded simply delicious. Far better than the baked beans, sausages and toasted marshmallows he'd been dining on for the last couple of days at the campsite, thanks to the boys' requests.

"Lovely. Your mum and sister sure know how to put on a good spread. And they laid on afternoon tea as well." Molly unconsciously licked her lips, remembering it all. "Oh my God your sister made these cupcakes. They were absolutely to die for! I might just have had a couple."

"Really Molly?" Charles cast a lingering look over her baby bump. "From where I am it looks as if you had at least half a dozen," he grinned, getting his own back at long last. "Oh and while we're on the subject, did they find a tape long enough to measure your bump yesterday Molls?" he added, going in for the kill.

She shook her head, frowning at him. "Actually no-one measured my bump... Ellie did do the ring test though."

"The what?" Charles asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows.

"You know... the ring test... to predict the sex of your baby?"

"Sorry Molly I'm none the wiser, you're gonna have to enlighten me."

Molly sighed slightly as she sat up and reached for his ipad on the coffee table. She turned it on, beginning to type. "You tie your wedding ring to a piece of thread and get someone to hang it in front of your bump. If it swings from side to side you're having a girl and if it moves in circles you're having a boy."

"That's bullshit Molly."

"Well Ellie swears by it. Says it's been right every time." She located the webpage she'd been searching for. "Look here it is."

Charles sat up, leaning in and glancing at the webpage in question. "Molly it's just a bunch of old wife's tales. There's a whole list of them."

"Well we'll find out soon enough!" Molly huffed defensively.

"Ok so what did the test reveal then Molly?" Charles asked, humouring her, as he continued to browse the webpage in question.

"A boy."

Charles shook his head. "Nah I don't buy it. I reckon it's a girl."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well take a look at this one, it says you're more likely to be having a girl if you're more moody than usual..." he began to snigger, "and let's face it Molls you've been VERY moody indeed!"

"Oi!" She landed a playful punch on his arm."That's not nice!"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Hang on a minute Molls you've done nothing but rib me mercilessly since we got home. If you can't take it Dawesy then don't dish it out."

Molly looked a little sheepish, after all he had a point there. "Fair enough Bossman...truce?" she said, "I'm done with talking for tonight anyway," her voice now soft and low. She put the ipad back on the coffee table before standing up. He followed suit, taking hold of her proffered hand in his, gently caressing her palm with his thumb. His light touch playing havoc with her insides. She reached up and touched his chiseled jawline, running her fingertips across the rough stubble she found there. "There's something else I'd much rather we'd be doing right now."

"Oh really? What's that then?" he murmured, feigning ignorance.

"Well..." she paused, her pulse quickening,"I missed you this weekend."

"And?" he shrugged, his eyes impassive.

She stood on tiptoes brushing his lips lightly with her own, "You said earlier you missed me an' all."

"So?" His lips remained tantalisingly close to hers, but he didn't return her kiss.

"So I thought we could show each other how much," she moaned softly, by now desperate for him to kiss her.

He backed away slightly, his voice gently teasing, "Well ... Maybe this old soldier's not up to it anymore."

"Well if he isn't I'll soon let you know," she countered.

He didn't answer, opting instead to guide her out of the lounge up the stairs to their bedroom. Once in bed, Major Charles James proceeded to take his time and not to mention great pleasure in proving just how much he was still up to 'it' and how inappropriate his brother's particular choice of 'gift' was.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Ok here comes the final chapter. For those of you who read 'A Home Birth' then you'll know how the second half of this pans out. Although it's been tweaked slightly and there's more dialogue added in parts, the end result is the same - Baby James! Hope you like it.

39 weeks and 5 days

Charles made his way downstairs on automatic pilot looking for Molly. It was 1 am and he'd woken up in bed just five minutes before, having reached out for Molly in his sleep. Somewhere in his subconscious it having registered that she was no longer in bed, there being an empty, cold space beside him.

He found her in the dimly lit kitchen, moments later, and watched her as he stood in the doorway. She was sat at the table looking at her laptop, rubbing her lower back with one hand, her face slightly strained as she did so. A notebook and pen on the table top.

"Hey," he said, his voice husky with sleep, as he yawned and stretched his arms up, linking his hands together. He dropped them down to his sides.

"Hey yourself," she mumbled the greeting, not looking up at him, her attention clearly focused on the computer screen in front of her.

He shuffled over to her and sank down wearily in the chair next to her, his elbows on the table, arms folded.

"Can't sleep?" he said softly, rubbing his tired eyes.

She gave him a look of complete disdain, before replying, "Very - what's the word? - astute Charles. Now I know why you got your promotion." Her voice was loaded with sarcasm, her tone caustic.

"Sorry Molls," he sighed, recoiling slightly at her barbed remark. He began to rub the nape of his neck with his right hand. "What are you looking at?" He asked somewhat wary, given the current mood she appeared to be in... yet again.

"Ways to bring on labour naturally," she snapped, before glancing at him a second time. He looked a little hurt and she found herself apologising too. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." It dawned on her that she'd been increasingly short-tempered and brusque with him the last week or so and yet he'd done nothing to warrant it, nor even retaliated once. In fact, he'd been nothing but attentive and loving. She was tired though, so, so tired. Although not quite full term, she'd had enough and wanted the baby out. She felt huge and uncomfortable and was having real trouble sleeping. Still, she knew deep down that no matter how she felt she shouldn't be taking it out on him. She ran a hand through his already tousled hair, then swept her fingers across his cheekbone and jawline, his rough stubble against her soft skin. She kissed him gently, trying to make amends. "I love you," she mouthed, her gaze holding his; her expressive, green eyes remorseful. He nodded, acknowledging her apology and forgiving her instantly. She gave him a half smile, before turning back to concentrate on the web page in front of her.

Seconds later, she pulled a face, raising her eyebrows in horror, cringing at what she was reading. "Blimey, I ain't trying that! That's way too alternative!" Charles leaned in, casting his eyes over the information and grimacing himself at the content. He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her to face him, noticing how pale and thoroughly drained she looked.

"Molly," he murmured, "this baby will come when it's ready. You've not even reached your due date yet." The words were out before he'd had a chance to consider them, as he sought to comfort and reassure her.

A stray tear began to fall slowly down her face and he brushed it away with his thumb.

"I know, " she said, "but I'm fed up. My back's killing me, I need to pee all the time and I can't sleep. I just want this baby out Charles." She wiped away another tear and turned back to the laptop. There was another more pressing reason too, although she couldn't tell him that. She really didn't want to be medically induced in hospital in a week or so, as she was still holding out for a home birth. And he'd flip if he found out.

"The thing is Molly, Baby James clearly likes being inside you." He put his arm loosely around her shoulders and nuzzled into her neck, nipping it gently. "I know I do," he couldn't resist adding, despite realising he was probably skating on thin ice. It was the absolute truth after all. He drew back to gauge her reaction, a tentative smile on his face.

"Hmm, I noticed," she huffed.

"You complaining Molly James?"

"No, course not!" Despite her words, she sounded irritated.

"That's ok then." He replied, running his hand through his hair as he spoke, his voice slightly hesitant.

Charles stood up and began to potter about the kitchen, putting a small saucepan of milk on the hob to heat up. Meanwhile, Molly continued to trawl through the internet, making notes as she did so, pausing to rub her back again from time to time. A few minutes later, Charles placed a mug full of the warm liquid down on the table in front of her. "Here drink this Molls. It might help you sleep," he urged.

"Thanks," she muttered, picking the mug up and cradling it in her hands. She blew on it, then began to sip from it gingerly before setting the mug back down on the table top. She looked up at him, he was hovering by the kitchen work top, unsure whether to sit back down beside her. She sensed his reluctance to join her. "Charles I ... I'm sorry. I've been a right bitch to you recently, I really don't deserve you," she said quietly, voicing her thoughts. He shrugged his shoulders, then took his seat beside her at the table beginning to rub the small of her back. "Come here," he said softly, moving her chair slightly towards him so that he could gain better access. His healing hands continuing to rub the base of her spine through the thin material of her night dress. "How's that?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her shoulder, as he gently stroked her soft skin in a circular motion with his long fingers.

"Mmm good, don't stop," Molly sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back slightly. She relaxed a little as some of the pain began to dissipate.

"Molly, let's go back upstairs. I can do this in bed, you'll be more comfortable," he suggested. She nodded and he helped her to her feet, before taking her in his arms and cuddling her as close as he could, given the baby bump between them. "It won't be long now Molly," he murmured against her hair, doing his best to comfort her.

"I know," she replied quietly. "It just feels like I've been pregnant forever."

He squeezed her gently, before releasing his hold on her. She began to shut down the laptop, pushing the screen closed as she did so. He noticed the pad of paper next to it with her handwriting scrawled all over it. "What's this?" he asked casually, picking it up.

"Ain't it obvious Charles?" she moaned, the niggling pain in her back making her grouchy again. He arched an eyebrow in response to her tone. A fact that didn't go unnoticed. "Sorry," she apologised yet again, somewhat shamefaced this time. She placed her fingers on the pad to take it from him. "It's just a list of the different ways to induce labour."

"Let's have a look then," he said, unwilling to relinquish his hold, curiosity getting the better of him. He sat back down again and began to scroll through the contents, frowning and shaking his head at some of them. Once he'd finished reading, he peered up at her. "Molls, sit down. This list needs amending," he commanded firmly, it having just crossed his mind that he might be able to lighten her mood and take her mind off things. He knew that what he was about to embark on could easily back fire but he figured he'd chance his luck anyway, hoping she'd see the funny side. He took hold of her wrist, guiding her carefully back towards her chair.

She sat in the seat folding her arms in front of her defensively, slightly put out. "Why Charles?"

_Here goes_.

He took a deep breath, then smiled at her, "Well, for a start anything with the word 'sweep' in sounds way too painful, so I'd cross four and five off straight away."

"No, they ain't painful Charles, they can stay."

He shook his head, letting her know he remained unconvinced, yet saying nothing, continuing to mull over the options.

"How the hell are we supposed to get seven pineapples in the fridge?" he eventually queried, noting her ancillary shopping list.

She shrugged her shoulders, a little exasperated, " I dunno, maybe take your beer out?"

He looked at her in mock horror, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that Molly James!"

"Whatever!"

He returned to the list, appearing deep in thought, his eyes widening at number three, "Well you can definitely rule out the bumpy car ride, it's no good for the suspension."

She creased her eyebrows together in the hint of a frown, "Sometimes I think you love that bleedin' car more than me."

"Come on Molly, you know that's not true." He pulled her to him and she sat on his lap, facing him.

"Well you hardly ever let me drive it!" She complained.

"I'm not sure how you can say that either," he began to snigger. "You and I both know we take turns in the driver's seat." He looked down at the big bump between them, "In fact you far more so recently!"

His innuendo wasn't lost on her and she swatted him playfully on the arm, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've got a one track mind Major." A hint of a smile pulled at her lips.

"Well it's not my fault I find my pregnant wife so incredibly sexy," he said, placing his hands on her bump caressing it gently as he bent his head and kissed her lovingly. He dragged his mouth from hers, sighing slightly, back to focusing on the task in hand.

He continued, pointing to the next item on his own internal hit list and shaking his head as he did so,"Molls you sure you want this one on here? You don't even like raspberry leaf tea!"

She screwed up her face, she'd forgotten she'd written that one down. "Ok cross that one off then," she agreed, "but if this little bleeder's still in here this time next week I'll be willing to try anything."

He did as she asked, drawing a neat line through the words, before adding, "And if you're planning on eating curry three days on the trot then I'm really not sure I can bear to be in the same room with you! Either that or I'll have to fix the extractor fan."

Her mouth dropped open and she frowned in mock outrage, before a wide smile betrayed her. She placed her hands on her hips, trying in vain to keep up the pretence of being annoyed. "Charles can you stop taking the piss and start taking this seriously... please!"

"Molly I can assure you I AM taking this seriously!" As if to prove the point, he put an index finger to his mouth, tapping it gently, indicating he was giving the list VERY careful consideration. His next comment, in fact, revealing just how seriously he was taking it all.

"Look Molls, to be honest, I reckon your best options are numbers six and seven. In fact, if I were you I really wouldn't bother with the rest."

She looked him straight in the eye. He was desperately struggling not to laugh and failing miserably. They both knew she knew exactly which ones he was referring to, but she played dumb asking the question anyway. "Remind me Charles," she began to giggle at his absolute cheek, unable to keep a straight face herself, "Which ones are they again?"

He composed himself momentarily.

"Nipple stimulation and sex."

...

Five minutes later, he guided her back up stairs, her hand in his. They walked along the landing to their bedroom both giggling still like a couple of school girls. Molly had finalised the list and had agreed to prioritise options six and seven, moving them to the top. Charles paused briefly just before their bedroom door, turning to look at her, serious for once. A thought having just occurred to him.

"You packed your hospital bag yet Molls?"

She felt a pang of guilt, but she chose to ignore it. "Yes," she lied.

...

Once in bed, Charles cuddled Molly to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She leaned into him, her bump resting against his torso. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "How's your back Molls?" he murmured, casting concerned eyes over her face as she looked up at him. He needn't have worried. He'd succeeded in his earlier objective.

"Fine," she whispered honestly, before drifting off to sleep, the pain having long been forgotten.

...

41 weeks - 12th October 2018 - 7.30 am

"Shit!" Molly cried out as she felt a gush between her legs. She sat upright in bed, her head in her hands, completely mortified by what had just happened.

Charles stirred beside her, slowly coming to. When he'd woken up, he glanced at the clock on his bedside chest and registered the time, groaning slightly. He'd only been asleep since four, a consequence of Molly tossing and turning all night. She was now a week overdue and had been getting more uncomfortable by the day. The support wedge she'd insisted on buying, having been abandoned in disgust a while back. Despite trying most of the natural ways of inducing labour on her list in the last week or so, the baby, to date, had steadfastly refused to put in an appearance.

Charles rubbed his sleepy eyes and turned around so that he was on his side, his torso supported by his elbow. He looked at his wife, taking in her apparent discomfort, "You ok Molls?" he asked.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, answering instead from beneath a veil of hair. "No! Either my pelvic floor's well and truly fucked or my waters have broken - I've wet the bleedin' bed." Her anguished tone reflected her obvious embarrassment.

Charles pushed himself upright and smoothed her hair off her face, tucking it behind her ears. He tilted her head up, curled a hand around her neck and kissed her tenderly. Almost simultaneously, he felt the spread of the wet patch reach his legs and he couldn't help but snigger.

"Charles! It ain't fuckin' funny!"

"Molly my guess is your waters have broken. Come on, sort yourself out and I'll change the sheets."

Ten minutes later, they got back into bed and he pulled her into his arms.

"You in any pain?"

"A little," she lied, grimacing as she felt another contraction coming on. She bent forward slightly as the severe cramping pain took hold, permeating through her abdomen.

A look of concern flashed across Charles' face, as he placed a hand on her stomach. It was absolutely rock hard. "Molly?"

Okay a lot," she whispered.

"Molly how long have you been having contractions?" He held his breath.

Molly gripped his hand, unable to speak, as she waited for the pain to pass. When it had gone, she glanced over at the clock, "Dunno, a couple of hours maybe."

He relaxed slightly, figuring she still had a long way to go. "Why didn't you wake me?

She reached out to touch his face. He looked as exhausted as she did. She pressed her lips to his briefly, then murmured. "Because they weren't too bad at first and I thought they were Braxton Hicks and anyway you needed to rest, you were working all hours last week, looking after me and surviving on hardly any sleep."

His heart flipped and he thought not for the first time how beautiful she was inside and out. It was so typical of Molly; she always put him - and others for that matter - before herself.

"Molly do you need anything? Glass of water maybe?" He moved to get off the bed.

She nodded and he walked swiftly to the ensuite, returning moments later with a glass of water in one hand and a damp face cloth and towel in the other. He placed the latter two items on her bedside chest and handed her the glass. She smiled at him gratefully and took small sips. He sat back down on the bed sideways on.

"What can I do Molls?" He said, leaning forward and smoothing the stray strands of hair, that had escaped again, away from her face.

"Just stay with me and hold my hand please."

Charles took her small hand in his and began to caress it gently. "I love you Molly James."

"Love you too Charles," she whispered, then began to grip his hand again, the tell tail sign of another contraction.

"Molls how far apart are the contractions and how long are they lasting?"

Molly struggled to get the words out. "Every... 3 or 4 minutes... and... about... 90 seconds."

"Shit Molly!" Charles jumped off the bed, grabbed his jeans from the wardrobe and struggled into them, almost falling over in the process. He knew enough to know that she didn't in fact, as he'd first thought, have a long way to go. Despite the obvious pain she was in, Molly started to giggle, "Charles... stop... panicking."

"Molly we need to get to the hospital and fast. I'm a soldier not a bloody midwife, I don't know the first thing about delivering babies."

Molly breathed a sigh of relief as the pain diminished. "Charles you won't have to, the midwife's a phone call away. She can be here in fifteen minutes."

Charles ran his fingers through his hair, then rubbed the nape of his neck. "Molly, I thought we'd agreed on a hospital birth?" He asked confused, seeking confirmation. It didn't come.

"I changed my mind."

He looked at her in horror, the full reality of what she was _actually_ saying sinking in.

"When?"

"A couple of months ago."

"What and you didn't think to say?" His tone incredulous. "What the fuck? Why?"

"Why did I change my mind or why didn't I think to say"

"Both!" Charles was exasperated beyond belief.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, choosing her words carefully, deliberately ignoring the second question. "I want this baby born where it was conceived not in some maternity unit."

He couldn't help himself. He raised his eyebrows in alarm, casting his mind back and recalling the night in question. "What up against the bloody kitchen cabinets?"

She rolled her eyes, indignant, "Charles! If you remember correctly, we did make it to the kitchen table. Besides whose fault was that?"

He didn't hesitate to put her straight on that part, recalling how she'd more or less seduced him whilst he'd been preparing the dinner. "Yours actually!"

"Yeah well I'd missed you! I told you I wasn't hungry - well not in that way," she admitted sheepishly, feeling her cheeks burn as she too remembered the finer details of that night. She shook her head, as she continued, "Anyway, we said we weren't gonna talk about that! Look Charles, Mum had her last three at home. Said they were the easiest births she ever had."

Charles sat down on the bed, his head in his hands, beginning to feel more and more anxious by the second. Despite understanding her reasoning, a home birth was a million miles from what he'd envisaged. He'd forseen Molly in hospital with an obstetrics team reassuringly close by if necessary.

He looked up at her, trying and failing to suppress his rising levels of panic. "But Molls this is your first baby. Anything could happen...to you...to the baby. Molly please you need to be in hospital," he pleaded figuring in that moment that even if she didn't he did - convinced his blood pressure was rising.

"No! Hospitals give me the willies."

"Molly!" he almost cried in frustration. 'You're a bloody medic. You work in one."

Molly couldn't answer, as another contraction took hold. She grabbed his hand again, squeezing tighter than before. When it subsided, she replied somewhat sullenly, "Working in one's fine, but I ain't being a patient."

In desperation, he stood up, adopting his 'Captain Stern Face' stance - folding his arms across his chest, clenching his jaw and furrowing his brow in the process. "Molly this is..."

She cut him off, 'Captain Stern Face' no longer having an impact these days. "I'm having this baby at home Charles."

Something in Molly's voice, told him there was no point arguing any further. He began to scramble around in her bag looking for her medical notes instead, his heart racing. Snatching up the phone from the bedside table, he breathed a sigh of relief when he located the midwife's number on the notes. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the bedside chest as he waited for an answer. A short conversation ensued, once the call was answered. On ending the call, he replaced the phone, turning again to look at Molly. "She'll be here in 20 minutes." Molly nodded briefly, as she breathed deeply through yet another contraction. She smiled weakly at Charles, as the pain began to subside temporarily.

"Good. Charles it'll be fine. Don't worry." She sought to reassure him, then nodded to the tall chest of drawers adjacent to the ensuite door.

"Now in that bottom drawer there's a waterproof sheet, spread it out on the bed and get some more towels will you?"

She moved to get off the bed and he helped her. She walked slowly around the bed, her hands on her hips. He got the sheet out, unfolded it and began to cover the bed, then retrieved some more towels from the linen cupboard on the landing. By the time he'd finished, she was hunched over a chest of drawers, arms folded, resting her head on top of them.

She raised her head briefly and scowled at him. "Just so you know Charles, you're never coming near me again!"

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. He clamped it shut and shook his head ruefully.

"Ouch...shit...massage my lower back please," she whimpered.

Charles did as she asked, using the heel of his hands to apply firm pressure to the base of her spine. He felt her relax slightly in his arms as she managed her breathing and he marvelled at how calm she was. She never ceased to amaze him. He voiced his thoughts.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her, and felt some of his tension begin to ebb away.

She didn't feel amazing, far from it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it dawned on her that she may have misjudged things, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and focused on the task in hand, taking comfort from his embrace. They stayed like that for a while; Charles massaging her lower back whispering encouraging words, Molly breathing rhythmically in and out. Eventually, she indicated that she wanted to return to the bed. He supported her the short distance and she reached the bed, beginning to climb onto all fours, pressure building down below. She was feeling the urge to push and began to pant.

He helped position her. "Molls what's going on?" Charles asked, a little stupidly, given the circumstances. He could feel his stomach churning and his anxiety levels rising again.

This time Molly couldn't help herself. "For fuck's sake Charles. I'm having your baby. What does it bleedin' well look like?"

"Molls, you can't! The midwife's not here yet." Beads of perspiration began to break out on his forehead.

She lifted her head and rolled her eyes again at him. "Sorry, I'll ask it to wait shall I?" she hissed sarcastically, through gritted teeth.

If it hadn't been his Molly and his baby, he would have laughed out loud at the retort. It was like some short comedy sketch but he really wasn't ready for the punch line. He began to pace up and down the bedroom.

Molly glanced sideways at him and gasped, "Charles get a grip! You've been through this once with Rebecca, what's the problem?"

Charles sat back down on the bed beside her and rubbed her back again, "Molls this is totally different. Rebecca was in a bloody hospital with a qualified midwife, doctors on standby and equipment." Molly didn't respond, letting out an agonised wail instead, as she felt an intense burning sensation between the top of her thighs. He risked a glance at the 'business end', and immediately wished he hadn't, feeling the blood drain away from his face as he saw the baby's head crowning...

Just at that moment Major Charles James was quite literally saved by the bell...

...

Two hours later, Charles followed the midwife out to her car and placed her equipment in the boot. He closed the lid and moved to the driver's side. She was sat in the car, clicking her seat belt into place. Once fastened, she turned to face him smiling.

"Congratulations again Major."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back tomorrow. Don't hesitate to call if you and Molly are worried about anything in the meantime."

"That's great, though hopefully we won't need to. I think my wife knows what she's doing."

"Yes, she's been an absolute star. So calm under pressure too," the midwife winked at Charles.

Charles felt himself flush with embarrassment and looked away.

"Yes, well thanks for everything and see you tomorrow."

"It's my pleasure." She said, before closing the driver's door, starting the engine and pulling away. Charles turned on his heel and walked back into the house.

He climbed the stairs two at a time and walked to their bedroom. Molly was sat upright in bed cradling their sleeping daughter Mia in her arms. A look of complete contentment on her face. Charles stood watching in the doorway for a while, taking in the scene and silently thanking Lady Luck for shining on them still. A silent tear rolled down his cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb. Molly looked up at him and grinned, clearly over the moon with the tiny bundle she was holding.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," he replied, his voice soft and low.

He strolled into the room and sat on the bed next to her leaning in so that his head was touching hers. He gazed down at his daughter, feeling a lump form in his throat.

"I can't quite believe she's finally here. I was beginning to think she was never gonna come out. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Mmm, just like her mother," Charles said huskily, turning Molly to face him. He caressed her face with his fingertips, then bent his head kissing her briefly on the lips. "I didn't think I could love you more Mrs James, but I was wrong," he added, his voice completely choked with emotion.

"You say the nicest things," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him again, wincing slightly in pain as she did so. A fact that didn't go unnoticed.

"How are you feeling Molls?"

"Like I've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson," Molly giggled, despite her discomfort. "You?"

"Shell shocked if I'm honest. It was all a bit quick Molly," he half laughed, as he stroked Mia's hand gently with his index finger.

"For you maybe Charles. Not me," she smiled.

"Molls I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Panicking."

"Hmm, not so cool under pressure were you? What ever happened to Major Bleedin' Perfect?" Molly teased, stifling a yawn.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Hmm not sure, but there's three things I do know."

"What's that?"

"Well firstly, I do have a 50% share in little Miss Perfect here and it's my turn for a cuddle," he said, as he began to remove Mia from Molly's arms and cradled her to him, kissing her tiny head. He looked at Molly, his eyes full of love. "Secondly, you Mrs Perfect need to rest before Sam and the others arrive."

He pulled her pillow back down flat on the bed and she began to ease herself down gently, not wanting to jar anything.

"And thirdly?" Molly asked curious, when she'd got as comfortable as she could.

He beamed. "It's five years exactly since we first met on the tarmac at Brize."

"Really?" She grinned.

He nodded. His eyes drawn to his daughter again, as she flailed out one of her little fists. "Oh and one final thing."

"What's that?"

"I couldn't be happier."

"Ditto," Molly said simply, before falling asleep by his side...

...

A/N think I will put this 'baby' and this FF writing to bed for a while as it were. Have a half written prologue (as usual doing things in reverse) and an epilogue but really struggling to finish them both. If inspiration strikes and I feel brave enough I will post them up but it's looking unlikely at the moment. A big thank you to anyone who has read and reviewed etc. Will just sit back and read other CJ and Molly stories.


	13. Chapter 13

_Epilogue - AKA - A Savoy cabbage, a pink pushchair and an eternity ring._

A/N Ok here comes the epilogue - apologies if it's shite, I can't make up my mind one way or the other. Thank heaven this writing business is done incognito (as well as, for me anyway, tongue in cheek in parts). Anyway have tried to tie up one or two loose ends. IMHO the cabbage trick really does work, despite leaving an imprint resembling a road map! Sincere apologies also to Tony Grounds et al.

Oh, almost forgot, there is swearing in this, so please don't read if you find it offensive. Also many thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

...

Three days later - 15th October 2018

Charles picked up the piece of paper from the coffee table and skimmed over it. "Is this it?" he queried, glancing over in Molly's general direction. She didn't answer, being too preoccupied with Mia on the sofa struggling to get her to latch on. Mia's head was bobbing from side to side instinctively trying to find her mum's nipple but it was all the more difficult given that Molly's milk had come in and her breasts were completely engorged and tender.

"Molly, is this everything? he repeated. She could feel his eyes on her and nodded her head, wincing in pain as the baby finally clamped her mouth on Molly's nipple at an awkward angle and tried to suckle.

"You ok? Charles asked, concerned, as Molly swore under her breath.

"Never been better Charles," she hissed, shooting daggers at him, as she placed her finger between Mia's mouth and her breast trying to break the seal, ease her off gently and reposition her. Mia whimpered in protest.

Charles sighed slightly, "You don't have to do this you know. She could always have a bottle and some formula."

"No! She's not having a bleedin' bottle. I'm gonna feed her myself even if it kills me."

"Well, let's hope it won't come to that Molls." Charles joked, as he swept aside a pile of baby paraphernalia and sat down on the coffee table opposite Molly. He put the shopping list down and picked up a mother and baby care book from the pile that she'd purchased a while back, leafing through the pages, eventually settling on the one he wanted. He got up and sat beside her on the sofa, kissing the top of her head before tilting her head towards him, his eyes roaming over her. She looked exhausted; her eyes slightly sunken, her skin pale. Aware that what he was about to say could land him in trouble, he said it anyway. After all he was a Major in HM Forces and finding solutions to practical problems went with the territory. "Molls look. It says here that massaging the breasts may help with engorgement. And seeing as I'm on paternity leave now, I can always oblige whenever and wherever." He grinned at her hopefully.

She narrowed her eyes and shot him another look, suppressing a smile. "Nah. You're alright thanks... Actually that reminds me. Add another item to that list will you please?" she requested, as she shuffled Mia around on the nursing cushion so that she could try her on the other breast.

"What?"

"Savoy cabbage."

He looked at her bemused. "Why? You don't even like cabbage."

She sighed heavily, looking down at her daughter as she began to wail in her arms, having tried unsuccessfully again to latch on. Mia's own frustration and hunger now all too apparent. "Mum said I should try putting a cabbage leaf down my bra, supposed to help with engorgement apparently, somethin' about..."

Charles interrupted, taken aback. The thought of Molly having cabbage leaves down her bra ...well he really didn't want to go there. "It's ok Molls forget I asked."

...

An hour or so later

Charles dumped the shopping bags down on the kitchen table, not bothering to empty them. He proceeded to the lounge to check on Molly and Mia having called out to his wife as he'd opened the front door. She hadn't answered and he'd assumed, rightly, that she was asleep. He found them both on the sofa where he'd left them, sleeping peacefully. Molly laying down at an angle, her head supported by a cushion, cradling their daughter to her. Charles was relieved to see some colour had returned to Molly's cheeks. A mug of tea remained untouched on the coffee table, although she'd drunk the glass of water he'd left her. He turned his attention to his daughter. Mia was now snuggled up on Molly's chest, her head in the crook of Molly's neck, her rosebud lips slightly parted, her cheeks full. Charles was struck by how beautiful they looked together and felt an overwhelming rush of love for them both. He knelt down beside them, leaning in to drop a gentle kiss on first Molly and then Mia before tucking a blanket in around them both. Neither stirred and he continued to crouch next to them for a while stroking Mia's soft downy hair, unable to tear his eyes away. Eventually, he stood up, retreating reluctantly to the kitchen to unpack the shopping.

...

Molly found Charles in the kitchen an hour later preparing lunch. She glanced around the room, noting with relief that it was in a much better state than when she'd abandoned it earlier to feed Mia. He'd loaded the dish washer, wiped down the work tops and had put away the shopping as well as putting a washing load on.

"Hey," she said softly, from the doorway.

He turned around to greet her, leaning back against the counter top, returning her smile, "Hey, yourself. How's Mia?"

"Sleeping like a baby," she winked as she wandered over to him, closing the gap between them. She reached out and took his left hand in hers, her thumb tracing over his wedding ring, as her eyes met his. She stood on tiptoe, kissing his lips briefly. "Thanks for sorting this mess out. You know Bossman, if you weren't already married, I'd marry you myself."

He squeezed her hand, before letting it go and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. "Well, it's a shame I am then Dawsey, because my current wife works me far too hard and I have it on good authority that you're an easier option," he grinned down at her.

"Really? Is that a fact?" A half smile played on her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck - her fingers in his curls. She chose to ignore his first comment, electing instead to focus on his second. "Easy am I?"

"Yep...very!" He teased, continuing to smile at her, before resting his chin on her shoulder and hugging her tight.

"Ouch!" she yelped, her breasts still tender. In fact, she still ached everywhere. "Not for the next few weeks or so soldier."

"Shit! Sorry Molls," he grimaced in sympathy, releasing her from his hold. "No better? I presumed you'd managed to feed Mia seeing as she's not screaming the place down and you left the breast pump out."

"Yeah. I expressed some milk off, though trying to get the pump airtight on my boobs in the first place was a bloody effort in itself. She managed to latch on eventually, after throwing one massive hissy fit. Fine pair of lungs she's got - obviously takes after you there..." She looked down at her chest missing his look of indignation. "These are still bleedin' sensitive mind."

Charles couldn't help it, his eyes automatically jerked downwards roaming over her breasts appreciatively. They were even larger now than they were in pregnancy. A fact that hadn't slipped under his radar. "Well my offer still stands Molls," he smiled, a gleam in his eye, never one to miss an opportunity.

"Mmm I bet it does Charles." She stepped away from him and opened the fridge, turning her back on him and his offer. "Did you get the cabbage?" she asked, glancing back at him.

Somewhat put out that he'd been cast aside for a vegetable, he nodded wearily throwing her the same look of distaste as before. "Please tell me you don't have to cook it first. I really don't want to have to fix that extractor fan right now."

"No!" Her eyes scanned the tightly packed vegetable box looking for the cabbage. On locating it, she took it out, pulled off the outer leaves, wiped them clean and shoved them down the cups of her nursing bra.

Charles looked on, shaking his head in complete bewilderment and sighing slightly. "I've seen it all now Molly James."

She put the remains of the cabbage back in the fridge, closed the door and poked her tongue out at him. "Yeah well, I'll try anything right now." He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off quickly. "Almost anything Charles!"

...

Molly sat on the sofa, finishing the remains of the now cold, chicken risotto Charles had cooked them both for lunch. He sat beside her, holding Mia to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He rubbed her back in a circular motion winding her. Eventually, she burped loudly, a dribble of milk making it's way down the back of his shirt. He adjusted her position so that she was propped up on his lap as he wiped her face with a muslin square.

"God she's so like you it's uncanny!" Charles smirked, a wicked glint in his eye.

Molly uncurled her legs, placing them on the floor, before leaning forward and putting her empty bowl on the coffee table. She turned to look at him. He was now eyeing her sheepishly, waiting for the backlash.

"Seeing as that was proper nice even cold, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

Charles let out a slow release of breath. "So what do you want to do this afternoon? Mum said she's free if we needed anything or wanted her to look after Mia." He kissed Mia gently on her forehead before placing her on her back in the Moses basket by his feet and tucking the baby blanket in around her.

Molly shook her head a little too vigorously and his brow furrowed. She noticed, mentally reproaching herself for seeming ungrateful, and voiced her thoughts.

"Sorry it's not that I don't appreciate the offer," she touched his cheek, tracing her fingers across his stubled jawline, before continuing. "But I kind of wouldn't mind if it was just us and Sam when you pick him up later. We've been inundated with visitors the last few days and Brains an' that lot are coming tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

He pulled her down on the sofa beside him and she rested her head on his chest. "Sounds perfect Molls," he said, kissing the top of her head. They lay together on the sofa for a while, in a companionable silence, their arms wrapped around each other; him smoothing her hair, her listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Eventually Charles broke the silence. "How about we take Sleeping Beauty here out for a spin in the pushchair if you're feeling up to it? It's not been christened yet."

Molly sat upright and nodded, smiling,"Ok, but you're gonna have to assemble it first."

Charles was already on his feet, heading for the dining room where the box containing the travel system had been stored unopened since being delivered. He paused in the doorway. "Shouldn't take too long. D'you want to get Mia sorted and I'll bring it through to the hallway."

Molly busied herself with the changing bag, having averted her eyes, unable to look at him. She nodded again, her hair concealing her face, not trusting herself to speak this time. As he disappeared from her peripheral vision, she crouched down by the Moses basket, touching Mia's cheek tenderly. Her daughter was still fast asleep, her head to one side, her arms bent at the elbow, forearms up either side of her head flat against the mattress. "Wait for it Mia. Your daddy's gonna have the right hump." Molly whispered conspiratorially, once satisfied Charles was out of earshot as well. Mia stirred in her sleep, and Molly grinned at her daughter, pressing a forefinger to her lips, before transferring the kiss to Mia's nose. Mia rewarded her mum with a fleeting, reflex smile as if sharing her secret; Molly immediately beamed back at her, before glancing at her watch. "Yep...any second now Captain Stern Face's gonna put in an appearance."

Sure enough, as if on cue, Charles' voice boomed out into the lounge. "Molly James, get your gorgeous arse in here right now. That's an order!"

"Here goes. Wish me luck baby girl." Molly got to her feet, holding a hand to her mouth desperately trying not to laugh, as she wandered into the dining room and found Charles adopting his finest Captain Stern Face stance. He'd cocked his head slightly to one side, his arms were folded tightly across his chest and his feet were spread hip distance apart; Major Bleedin' Perfect clearly having done a runner. The travel system was half out of the box down by Charles' side. "S'pose you think this is funny?" he growled, gesturing towards it.

Her eyes met his. "What?" Molly asked, feigning ignorance, having composed herself.

His eyes narrowed. "You know what."

She took a step towards him, creasing her eyebrows as she peered at the pushchair. "Is there something wrong with it Charles?"

"Yes... It's pink Molly James."

"Oh...is that a problem then?"

"You know full well, we agreed on a neutral colour not FUCKING, out there, in your face, SHOCKING PINK!"

"It's fucking fuchsia ACTUALLY."

"Whatever!"

Molly gave up trying to contain her laughter; it being a fruitless task after all. She rushed the words out between giggles, the white lies rolling off her tongue, "I...I thought you'd like it...Thought it would... bring out your feminine side."

"I don't have a FUCKING feminine side."

"You weren't saying that when you tried to squeeze into that pale pink negligee of mine this time last year."

"That was for Mansfield Mike's BLOODY fancy dress party!"

"Yeah right...you were the only bloke who turned up in women's lingerie I seem to recall."

"That's because the bastard told me the party had a cross dressing theme AND, if you remember rightly, you bloody well went along with it!" He scowled at her, as she continued to laugh at him unable to help herself.

"Well it ain't my fault you fell for it hook, line and sinker! And anyway I thought it suited you, brought out the colour of your eyes. You got more than a few wolf whistles as you walked through the door."

That wasn't all he'd got, and he shivered involuntarily as he recalled the evening in question. He shook the bad memory from his mind before throwing his arms up in exasperation and returning to the original topic of conversation. "I'm NOT pushing our daughter around in this. You're gonna have to change it." He barked sullenly.

His tone and attitude grated on Molly. Her mood changing in an instant to mirror his. "Really? I'm sorry I didn't think you cared that much," she threw at him sarcastically.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well let's see..." She paused, tapping a forefinger to her right temple, as if trying to remember, when the reality was she remembered all too well. "Oh yes I remember now you had not one, not two, but THREE opportunities to go shopping with me to buy the bleedin' thing AND IF YOU remember rightly you chose not too. Correct me if I'm wrong but it was football with me dad one Saturday, a rugby friendly with Tom, your dad and Sam the next and drinks at the officers' mess another wasn't it?"

Charles began to squirm uncomfortably on his feet as he tried to justify himself in the face of her obvious displeasure. "Come on Molls...It was your dad who arranged the footie, the rugby was for Tom's birthday and I couldn't very well miss the Brigadier's retirement do could I?"

"Hmm the retirement do... just how long did that go on for? All bloody day and all bloody evening Charles? Because I seem to remember you disappearing pretty early that Saturday, and not coming home till way past midnight."

Charles sighed heavily. "Molly I told you I had things to do that day. I wasn't at the retirement do the whole time."

"Mmm things that were obviously far more important than coming shopping with me for the baby!" Molly glared at him, the light-hearted atmosphere from earlier having now completely disintegrated.

"Yes ACTUALLY!"

"What then?" Molly snapped.

Charles sighed once more, fumbling in his pocket before pulling out a small black box. "This!"

Silence.

"Oh shit...what's that?" Molly eventually managed to mumble, blushing scarlet whilst hazarding a guess. Her eyes scanned his face but he wouldn't look at her.

Instead, he opened the box, revealing it's contents - a diamond and emerald encrusted eternity ring. Molly gasped as her eyes alighted on it. He removed it from the box, stepped closer and took hold of her small hand in his. She watched him wriggle off her engagement ring before sliding on the eternity ring next to her gold wedding band. Finally, he replaced the engagement ring, before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her ring finger gently. "This, Molly James, is the cause of me appearing to be in the dog house right now. I ordered it when we stayed at Bibury Manor and picked it up the morning of the retirement do. I was going to surprise you with it later but..."

"Bleedin' hell Charles...I... I'm so sorry." She traced the eternity ring with the thumb and index finger of her right hand. It nestled perfectly between the other two rings he had given her. Each ring, an out-right declaration of his love for her.

"Do you like it?"

She looked up at him, her eyes remorseful. "It's beautiful I love it, you didn't have to do this though..." she acknowledged, before silently cursing herself for being angry with him.

"I know but I wanted to." He sighed again and she mumbled another apology. He took her head in his hands cupping it gently. His eyes finding hers. His voice husky with emotion as he spoke. "Molly James... and no, before you ask, I never bought one for Rebecca..."

"I wasn't going..."

He bent his head, placing his lips on hers briefly, silencing her, before pulling away to look at her. "I completely and utterly love and adore you. Sam adores you. Mia will too. Christ... my whole family adores you and believe me when I say they never came even remotely close to feeling that way about Rebecca. I'm so incredibly lucky to have you in my life as is Sam and Mia. You're absolutely beautiful both inside and out. You have the warmest heart. You're fun, feisty and down right bloody infuriating at times..."

"Hang on...I'm infuriating ?!"

"Yes! Now shut the fuck up and let me finish. You make me so happy... Far, far happier than I ever thought was humanly possible and than I'm sure I really deserve to be. I have everything I ever wanted...suffice to say I could do without the bloody pink pushchair...that really wasn't on my wish list." He joked, pausing to brush away the tears that had begun to fall. "So this ring symbolises everything I feel about you and can't put into words as well as meaning forever..." She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her again, laying his heart bare. "Don't ever leave me Molly... If I ever really make you mad or unhappy then tell me won't you please...so that I can try and fix things," he pleaded, looking a little lost and vulnerable; the confident, calm Captain of old having disappeared. A stray tear rolled down his own cheek.

In that moment, her own heart melted completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, choosing to ignore the tenderness in her chest as she pressed her body against his, desperate to reassure him. She reached up to kiss him. "I'm never, ever gonna leave you Charles. Don't worry," she whispered as her lips met his.


End file.
